The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism
by SkullReaper790
Summary: Delsin had fought for the freedom of all Conduits. He had fought for their equality in the eyes of the people. He was ready to fight Augustine for their release from Curdun Cay. He had the support of his greatest friend, and brother, Reggie. But then, a massive blast of energy converted everyone in Seattle into some weird horse-like creatures. Please leave a review #Support
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, Guys, It's UpgraderIsAwesome489 There's another story I could post. And this time it's the Conversion Bureau, this story is more interested, that the Equestrian Ponies really hate humans at all! The Princess Ruler of Equestria which is Princess Celestia will ponify all humans except for Conduits or Bio-Terrorist which is a person who had Superpowers. Anyways please enjoy the Story and feel free to review this story, and I had OC Conduit.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or MLP, MLP belong to Hasbro, while InFamous belong to Sucker Punch Studios.**

 _Meanwhile at The 4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone, as Dietrich and Ivan appears again at the audiences. As the Audiences clap towards them, as they smile in front of them._

" _Hello, Guys,"_ Dietrich started his sentence. _"And welcome back to another story which will change your mind forever."_ He replied with a scary sounding voice, causing the Audience to feel scare as they all gasped.

" _I'm just kidding."_ Dietrich laughed at them. _"You guys really fall for that prank."_ He replied at the audience then throws a one egg at Dietrich, Causing his face to boil hot like magma as the egg became cook on his head.

" _You guys!"_ Ivan responded at the audiences. _"It's just a joke, what do you have to say for yourselves?!"_ He angrily replied, causing most of the audience feeling a shame of what they did to Dietrich.

Ivan groaned with a boring look. _"Anyways…. enjoy the story."_ He and Dietrich left the 4th wall imaginary zone.

It was Beautiful morning in Seattle, as cars passing by at the road. While people are walking at the streets and other people are using their phones to call their friends or pals as they walk in a same directions. As a 24 year old Conduit known as Delsin Rowe, Delsin Smirked as he sat down on a chair at the small restaurant table. His brother Reggie opposite him while checking in with the S.P.D.

"Alright, Thanks," The policeman credited before ending the call. "Well, most D.U.P.'s are checking out a suspicious 'Angel Activity' at Belltown District, so we've got some time before any patrols came through here." He uttered.

"Sweet," Delsin replied, as he was leaned back into the chair. "Sometime to kick back, and enjoy a few bites at the local cuisine-" His sentence was interrupted, as his Brother Reggie corrected him.

"This is a burger joint, Delsin." Reggie pointed out.

"Right," Delsin answered, feeling embarrassed. He then puts his one left hand and rubs it into the back of his head causing him to blush a bit.

Delsin peaked at the sign above him before the sign was drained of its neon lights. He gave a snickered as the source of the disturbance pulled up a chair, turning it around, and sat in it while leaning forward onto the table.

"Didn't see any signs," Fetch indicated playfully.

Reggie wheezed as he shook his head while the two Conduits bumped fist.

"Sup Fetch," Delsin smiled at Fetch. "Eh, same ol', same ol'. Taking down drug dealers, marking the city with some light shows, taking on waves of heavily armed military soldiers, You know the unusual." He responded.

"Sorry I'm late." Another voice joined.

The Three turned to see a young man with large glasses, a hooded sweater, and a red t-shirt with two H's on it approach the table.

"Eugene, my man!" Delsin called as he reached out with his palm, facing the Conduit.

Eugene indicated by slapping his own hand against Delsin's and pulling up a seat for himself at the table. Once he sat down Reggie uttered up as he began to leave his seat.

"Well, good thing I brought extras," He remarked, while turning to the restaurant to order some food. "Any drinks you want, though?" He interrogated the three teens at the table.

"I'm good." Fetch replied at Reggie.

"If they have sprite, could I get small with no Ice?" Eugene replied.

"Sure," Reggie indicated, before going to the counter to order some food.

With the "Norm" away from the table, the three Conduits sat silence as they appreciate the moment they were in.

"This is nice," Eugene commented, as he smiles in front of his friends while he was sitting on the chair. "The Quiet, The air, no screaming or gunfire or rocks being thrown at us," Eugene tittered, as he remembered that day.

"Amen to that kid." Fetch replied, as she grinned. "Oh, you guys should have seen these druggies I took down, it was hilarious!" The female Conduit pulled out her cellphone, as she turned it in front of the two Boys at the Table, and both of them started laughing hardly.

Before Fetch could begin the story, however all three of them sense a massive disturbance from the North Island. At once all three of them turned their heads in the direction of the disturbance, and kept their glance locked on the opposite Island. While they did, Reggie came out with the tray that had four burgers, four fries, and three drinks on it, as he approached the table.

"Alright, who's hungry for some local cuisine?" he joked before seeing in their faces.

All three of the Conduits were watching the sky with a sense of dread, before a massive light above the space needles, and sent them all flying into the ground.

Back at the D.U.P. Headquarters, as Augustine fell flat on her face when she felt the tremors rock through the makeshift headquarters, a blinding light ignited above the Space Needles, and burst open some kind of energy that she felt a rock from the very core. She waited a few seconds before opening her eyes, and when she did. They stretched open to their widest they had been in years.

The Entire Seattle Center district collapses.

And it was place by a golden dome like energy.

Princess Celestia stepped out from the rubbles of the human buildings, and spread her wings and allowed the filthy air of their Earth to bless itself by flowing by her form. In a single mighty flap of her wings, she soar a barrier that she erected in the city and glance upon the hideousness of the Human's City. With the sense of Familiarity she reach her magic to all metal that polluted the air and space around the planet, breaking their securities with merely thoughts, and spoke to all impure beings.

" _ **Humans of earth!"**_ A single voice boomed.

" _ **Your time has come! For too long you've been tearing apart your world, destroying yourselves in selfish acts in the name of preservation and justice! For too long you've been subjected to your own violence, scarring the land with evil magics of Technology! For too long, you've been plagued and ill with the greatest injustice of all: Being born human! Now is the time to rejoice, for your saviors have arrived to free from your own birth! None should endure the nightmare of being A Human! That is why, I Princess Celestia of Equestria, have come bearing A Wonderful news! No more suffering! My little Ponies will bring blessings to all, and convert your beings into a superior race! Leave behind death and destruction, and join our great land of Equestria! A new life awaits for you all, A greater future as ponies begins to you all."**_

Back at the headquarters, Augustine blinked several times as the voice was broadcasted in their own earpiece, the speakers and televisions of the D.U.P. equipment, and through the vibrating window, were ready to shatter at the pressure of an alien's voice.

All across the screen, emergency scans, troop deployment, and nuclear warheads, all began to lock on Seattle, and within a few seconds, the screen darkened with the presence of the Council members revealing themselves to the Conduits. She stood ready to hear their orders or to face prosecution.

"Augustine," The man with a deep voice spoke at the screen. "The council has just received news from around the globe of some signal coming from the Seattle, care to explain."

Augustine put her both hands at back of her spine, she then replies. "Sir, security footage had shown that a single light, almost nonxistent prior to the signal. Detonate above the Space Needle, It was not a Conduit origin that much we're certain of."

"How are you certain?" The Council interrogated Augustine with a serious face.

"There are no Conduits in recent years that have much destructive potential. That and the fact that message spoke of something that wasn't Conduit in Nature. It spoke humanity was a sickness that needed to be cured, sir." Augustine replied.

"True," The Council agreed. "Which is why, we have contacted the President of the United States to inform him of the situation as it progresses. As of now, The D.U.P. is the first line defense against…. Whatever sent that message?" The Council responded.

"Understood, Sir," Augustine saluted in front of the Council.

With that the Council left the screen pitched black, and Augustine left a new goal.

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **I hope you enjoy, the story was awesome! Because I really love InFamous fanfic, Please feel free to leave a review into the review section.**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**

 **(I don't own the Dubstep called Flight it belongs to Monstercat)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello, Welcome to another chapter of Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism. This one was the most awesome fanfic in all over the Conversion Bureau series, Please feel to review this story.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or MLP, MLP belongs to Hasbro, while InFamous belongs to Sucker Punch Studios.**

 _The 4_ _th_ _wall imaginary zone had appeared again, as Dietrich and his Adoptive Brother Ivan, Including me. The three of us move forward, as the whole crowds of audiences clap at us._

(Flight [Intro Drumstep] (By: Monstercat)

" _Hey, Guys,"_ Ivan started his sentence. _"Welcome back to another chapter of the Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism."_ He responded with a warm smile in front of the audiences.

" _Hey, it's almost 12 days before the third Equestria Girls comes out on Discovery Family."_ Dietrich uttered, as he was so excited about the third movie Of Equestria Girls. _"Alright, People Get excited, woohoo!"_ He responded, causing the other audience, Are super excited about the movie to come out on their own TV.

Ivan and Dietrich saw the Author which is me, walked towards the 4th wall imaginary zone. As I grinned beside them awkwardly, but Dietrich and his adoptive brother just ignore it shrugging.

I replied, as I bumped fist with the two. _"Hey, guys, what's up!?"_ Later we do the cool handshake as the audience watch us, as we did the cool hand shake, the audience seems to be intimated.

" _So, Guys,"_ I responded with my OC. _"What are we gonna do today?"_ I interrogated them.

" _Um…. Continue this chapter?"_ Dietrich answered. _"And besides you're the coolest guy I've ever met."_ He smiled at me, causing me to blush a bit.

Dietrich and Ivan had an Idea in their minds, causing the light bulb appeared on their heads.

" _I have an Idea, Author."_ Ivan replied, causing the Author to jerk his head to him. _"You should create an Exclusive short of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games."_ The Adoptive brother indicated thatI was gonna say the same thing, that I will do the Exclusive short of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, but first I'm gonna watch them on Youtube.

I chuckled with delight. _"Ok, I'll do it. But…. How many chapters do I have to do it?"_ I questioned them.

" _How about… Just eight chapters,"_ Ivan indicated, causing me to get shocked into my mind.

" _What!"_ I yelled a bit. _"But that's impossible."_ I muttered with shocked.

" _Dude, nothing is impossible when you do it?"_ Dietrich uttered, as he puts his one arm into my shoulders.

" _Yeah, you're right."_ I wheezed in front of them, causing Dietrich and Ivan had beamed in front of me.

" _Now, that's the spirit!"_ The adoptive brothers cheered in front of me, I did the back bone crushing on Dietrich and Ivan causing them to cringe in pain.

" _Thank you guys for supporting me."_ I credited them, while I was still doing the back bone crushing on the two Adoptive Brothers.

" _Your… wel…come."_ The two brothers are still cringing in pain, because I was doing the back bone crushing. Later I let go of them, causing them to be out of breath. They inhaled hardly than I expected, after the bone crushing they got up into their feet as they dust their clothes off of them.

" _Um…. Are we gonna start the story or are we gonna talk all day?"_ Dietrich inquired sarcastically.

" _Oh, right,"_ I indicated as I began typing.

" _Oh, don't forget to review the story."_ Ivan uttered in front of the Audience.

" _Enjoy the story, guys."_ Dietrich indicated.

 _Ivan, Dietrich, and me, decided to leave the 4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone. I followed them so that I'll start typing this story, so that I'll post them on FFN._

Meanwhile Princess Celestia landed gracefully upon the crater that marked the end of this world sin, while small platoon of pegasi readying the cleansing vials. As they approached them, they moved to bow down before the Solar Goddess, and she chuckled in delight.

"Rise, My Little Ponies." She spoked with heavenly voice.

At once, all the pegasi rose and stood ready before her.

"Today, we mark another campaign to rid the universe of the curse of Human kind. Today, we welcome those who are in need of our blessings, by sharing our love and compassion through the streets of the city. As you know, there will be violence, just like the previous Earths. But know now that with your efforts. We will save the _billions_ from the cruel fate of a human." She declared in front of the platoon of pegasi.

The platoon of Pegasi saluted the Princess before lifting off into the air, hundreds of wings pumping with a sense of righteousness as they prepared to cure another parallel world.

Delsin groaned as he tried to force himself awake. He felt the smoke of his Fast-Healing pulsate around his form, The Conduit struggle to find his footing. Before his sense began to fully return, the first thing he heard was hearing. And the second thing he heard were bunch of screams of people, The Conduit forced his eyes to open and adjust to the harsh of the mid-day sun. As he glance around to find the source of screams, When he finally able to see again, he found the answer which is everywhere.

All around him, bombs of liquid and smoke began to pelt the streets with a war-like intensity. Innocent people were being bombarded by unknown bombs and disappeared into a cloud of rainbow-colored mist.

"Delsin!" He heard the voice called out.

Delsin turned his head, and saw Fetch and Eugene waving him forth from one of the underground maintenance hatches as more bombs collided with a ground behind them.

"I've gotta find Reggie!" Delsin uttered before looking around the immediate area.

His eyes settled on a ventilation shaft. The yellow light pulsating as a beacon against the smoke bombardment with a thought and instinct, Delsins genetic structure collapse into a cloud of orange and black smoke. And shifted his entire mass through the pipes faster than any normal current could, when he shot out of the building that combines it into his natural state. He collided with something.

Delsin gripped his nose, after the collision sent him rolling into the roof as the object he slammed began to crashes beside him. He strained his eyes open to try and observe what he had hit, and widened his eyes when he settled on the culprit.

The Conduit stared right at the Pegasus, which looked like straight out of a fantasy movie or something equally stupid, with unrivalled confusion. It had white fur with a blue tail, sported smooth white wings, and wore a golden armor. And had almost Human face straying only with a absurdly big eyes. On its side however, were vials of swirling liquid. Out of curiosity, the Rainbow-colored vial landed on him. It caused it to burst right in front of him.

The air began to freeze up around Delsin, as he felt his lungs reject the poisonous substance. Causing him to cough uncontrollably as he did, he witnessed his chest were glowing orange as the smoke pulsates around his form. Trying to whip at the cloud as it were battling it, Delsin slowly got up to his feet and he use his smoke dash to wave away the invading cloud. Swatting some of the substance off as he looked out over Seattle.

"Delsin, look out!" A familiar voice called out.

Delsin turned quickly to his right to find a Pegasus charging at him with a vial in its mouth, somehow staying intact. That change however, as a loud rang cracked up through the air. And the creature's head exploded on one side. Its body fell off from the sky ungracefully, slamming into the side of the building before dropping into the alleyway. Delsin looked towards the source of the Pegasus' death to find his brother Reggie clutching a pistol.

"Alright, Reggie!" Delsin cheered before jumping off the edge of the building.

When he landed however, another Pegasus slammed into Reggie. Pinning him down to the ground face-down, when his weapon clattered against the street, It slammed one of its legs down into Reggie's back. Causes him to scream in pain, Delsin ran towards at the Pegasus while Reggie was pinned down. "Get off of him!" He shouted as he charged at the creature.

It was soon too late however, as it pulled out the vial in its mouth and slammed into Reggie's back. The Pegasus had no time to react as a storm of orange and black smoke wrapped around at the creatures body, the Pegasus threw it into the nearby car head-first. Crushing its skull into the inner workings of the vehicle, with the attacker dealt some critical damage to the creature's skull as blood was sprinkling into the streets. Delsin turned his attention to Reggie only that he found was an abandoned, as one clothes were lying on the street.

"No," Delsin began as he came forward to his Brothers Uniform. "no, no, no, no, No, No!" The Conduit slammed his fist into the pavement of denial before reaching over the Uniform.

When he came into contact with it, however, Delsin felt something moving inside the uniform. He paused only for a second before grabbing the Uniform and trying to remove the top portion, he desperate to find something left of his brother. Just when Delsin had found purchase in his efforts, he froze. Were he expected his brother to be, was a light-red Pegasus. His face beams up in front of his Brother Delsin.

"Delsin," It spoked in his brother's voice. "Thanks for that. I needed to get of those, If I'm going to see Princess Celestia.

 **(To Be Continue)**

 **I hope you enjoy the story, please leave a review on the review section. Thank you and thanks for reading.**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter of the Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism were Reggie got himself converted into a Pegasus. Let's find out of what's gonna happened to him.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **For those who are a fan of InFamous: Second Son, feel free to review this story.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or MLP, MLP belongs to Hasbro, While InFamous belongs to Sucker Punch Studios.**

"Re…. Reggie?" Delsin question hesitantly, The Pegasus before Delsin wrapped its front legs around his arm and began to rub its red fur on him.

"It was scary and dark in there," it continued in Reggie's voice. "I thought I was gonna cry." Delsin fought to get a hold of the situation, having no Idea whatsoever of how this happened or what was still going on. As he tried to focus, The Pegasus Reggie let go of his limb and stood up with a beaming smile. "This feels amazing, Delsin! I've never felt so clean! So new! So Alive!"

The Conduit managed to get back up into his feet, and looked down at his morphed brother, Reggie combed-back hairstyle barely up to Delsin's waistline as opposed to the former few centimeters above Delsins Head.

"W-What happened to you Reggie?" Delsin finally interrogate the red Pegasus.

"I've been reborn!" he cheered with a screaming delight. "I'm a new pony Delsin! You should try it! Let the magic free your soul, Delsin! It's Incredible!" the Pegasus Reggie yelled in his new pony body.

Delsin tried to form a response before he heard more cheering and voices around him. With a turn of his head, Delsin glance in stunned silence as more small horse-people began to fill the street, painting his visions with rainbow of intense color. A few were like Reggie with wings, while others either had horns on their forehead, or neither. They were all greeting each other, hugging, cheering, and saying "hi" to each other as they passed them as they walked by on every direction.

"Reg, where are they all going?" Delsin questions his morphed brother.

"To Princess Celetia," The Pegasus Reggie replied. "She's here to liberate us from our-" The Red Pegasus sentence were interrupt as his younger brother raise his voice.

"Reg, come on man, cut the crazy talk and be straight with me here!" Delsin responded at his morphed brother.

"Delsin, there's no need to shout." Reggie answered with an eerily smile.

"You're talking about weird names and 'Cleansing' and-" Delsins sentence were delayed as he continue chatting with his Pegasus brother. "Dude, you sound like a nazi, right now. Except with these…." Delsin replied as he pointed his both hand on Reggies pony body.

"Ponies, Delsin." Pegasus Reggie corrected his younger brother. "Princess Celestia's is calling upon us." The red Pegasus responded as he grinned wide in front of his brother which Delsin got creeped out. "I can hear the others rejoicing now, If we go now, maybe we can find some a Cure for you, too!" The Pegasus put his hoof below on Delsin's chest.

"Cure, for what?" Delsin interrogated once more.

"For being Human," Reggie answered almost casually.

Delsin paused for a second before igniting a swirling vortex of smoke around his arms

"Reg, I think we _both_ know I'm not human." Delsin reminded his brother.

"But think of what this can do!" The red Pegasus responded to his younger brother. "Maybe you'll be able to keep your powers when we go there! Think of all the ponies you could-" The red Pegasus, sentence were delayed as his younger brother countered his words.

"Don't say 'help'. Because before we came here," Delsin replied angrily. "You told me we were trying to get _rid_ of them, remember?" The Conduit inquired. "I don't wanna add 'being on an alien horse-thing' on a list of problems that-" Delsins words were delayed just as Reggie began to beg to his younger brother to become a pony also.

"Delsin." Pegasus Reggie began to call his younger brothers name. "I know you're confused, but just follow the light." Reggie stated before he extended his wings and began to flap.

"Wait, Reggie," Delsin started as he started to grab his brother. "Where do you think you're going?" He inquired.

"To Princess Celestia," Reggie answered.

"Well, You're not going to-" Delsin was unable to finish his protest as an armored Pegasus barreled into him at a dangerous speed, slamming him into the pavement as Reggie took on flight. As his face pushed down by an armored limb, Delsin watched his brother's Pegasus form disappear on a dome of light.

"No!" Delsin hollered, as he slammed his elbow at the Royal Guard while the armored Pegasus is subduing him.

When his arm made contact with its armor, the metal released a loud gong as the metal bent inwards, shaping itself along Delsin's strike. The Pegasus rolled off of him without a resistance, and Delsin got up and chase before his brother.

"Reggie!" Delsin shouted at his brother.

Sergeant Hot Fuzz of the Royal Guard, smile warmly at the sight of herds of Newfoals lining up at the exterior of the shield, positively gushing with positive emotion as they start their new lives in Equestria. The thought of saving so many had always been the best part of joining the Guard, he reminded of himself. He remembered the first time he had been on an assignment like this, and the Humans had come willingly to be born anew at the hooves of the Princess herself.

At the time, the Newfoals were becoming less frequent. As the last time of the herds of former humans had trickle in. one would stop thank him, hug him, and on the _rare_ occasions kiss him on the cheek. One particular, however, decided to stop by for a talk. The red Pegasus had a light smile on his face, as opposed to the beaming ones he had seen often, and landed quite shakily to talk to him.

"Is there something matter?" Fuzz interrogated.

"Well," The red Pegasus started. "I felt so amazing when I was reborn, but I tried to get my brother to follow me to be cured, as well." The red Pegasus responded sadly. "Am I a bad brother for not being able to help him?" He questions the Sergeant.

"Absolutely not," Hot Fuzz answered with a smile. "You did the right thing by trying to help, and that's all matters." The red Pegasus smiled wider, but not as wide as Fuzz thought he would.

"Well, I think he might need some special help with being cured, though." Hot Fuzz chuckled as he placed his hoof around the pegasus' shoulder.

"Don't worry," Fuzz swears. "We have a special case, all the time we'll save your brother." The armored Pegasus responded. As the Pegasus hugged him, and whisper with a quick thanks before moving towards the edge of the barrier in Equestria. Just as he was about to, however, a shout rang through an immediate area.

" _Reggie!_ " Delsin shout once more, as a group of royal guards prepared to block the incoming human as Hot Fuzz ignited his horn and lifted three bottles of the cure. When the Human was close though, and looked between the guards and the Pegasus at the edge of the barrier.

"Reg, come on, bro, don't do this to me!" it shouted, false tears running down its hairless face. "What about Betty, What about the akomish, What about taking care of Augustine, or Eugene, or Fetch, or even your cop buddies. You're strong, Reggie! That's how I was able to get to where I am now! All of my self-control, all of the 'doing good things for people' that's because of you! Because you were always the one who did everything right, for everyone! Don't leave! PLEASE!" The Pegasus newfoal almost seemed to be move by the human speech, but shook his head silently before turning back to the barrier.

"Reggie!" the Human yelled as the Newfoal stepped through the barrier, never to see this world again.

"Guards, hold down the Human!" Hot Fuzz ordered as the rest of the group move in to subdue him.

After collapsing to its knees, the Human was surrounded by 30 of Celestia's finest Royal Guards, Fuzz brought the three vials of The Cure close to the edge of the line of guards before he spoked to the Human. "I'll admit, that was actually quite touching. Don't worry you'll see him in a minute."

"You did this to him!" The Human spoked as its fists clenched.

"We save him." The Pegasus replied in an evil smirk.

"You brainwash him." The Human scream as it raised one leg to stand.

"Think what you want now, you'll be saved regardless." Fuzz uttered before chucking all three vials at the Human.

The glass container shattered against the Human and wrapped it in a cloud of rainbow mist before everything seemed to become silent. Just as Hot Fuzz was about to call out to the Newfoal that should have been rested inside, the cloud began to pulse black before spiraling around a silhouette of the Human. As the smoke began to part, the Guards got look at the Human, its arms morphing with the cloud of smoke as its eyes glow red. "You took my brother away from me!"

Before the Guards could figure it out what was happening, the Human crouched close to the ground and looked as though it was going to jump. As it did, however, the smoke surrounding it shot into its body. And the Human exploded upwards into three balls of orange light, smoke trailing upwards as the three lights circled each other. When the smoke reached its apex, the three lights collided to form the Human, glaring down at the group of Royal Guards. A war cry rang from the Human's maw as black and orange smoke ignite behind it. Propelling its wavering from the center of the Guards, when the Human collided with the ground, Hot Fuzz felt a wave of rage rush over him as bits of the streets melted away, smoke and embers filling his lungs as his world turned black.

Later on the rooftop at the downtown seattle, Aleksei Cherkesov is a Conduit who had an ability called Crystal Manipulation or Crystallokinesis. He saw the whole thing of what happen earlier, He saw that he has an ability of smoke, not just smoke. He felt something that he had more ability which is concrete, neon, and Video. He then pulled out his MDUPG on his pocket, he began turning on the device and type the password then he press enter. He goes to the call menu, as he did he press the name Alex Kharchenko and he pressed call gently. He heard the robotic british voice saying. " **Call Accepted!** " The holographic version of Alex Kharchenko can be seen just below on the device.

"Alex," Aleksei replied on the holographic version of Alex Kharchenko. "I saw the Princess invade this universe." He responded worried.

" _I see,_ "Alex answered. " _What is this parallel world, called?_ " The Ukrainian-American uttered in front of Aleksei.

"This is Delsin's universe, also known as 'Universe 98384'." Aleksei replied as Alex touched his chin while his eyes were shut, the holographic version of the Universe 98384 can be seen next to Alex.

Later when Alex is done touching his chin, he then left a task from Aleksei.

" _Alright, call the other conduits and we will fight this evil version of Princess Celestia._ " Aleksei nodded as Alex disconnects his call through his own MDUPG as Albert did the same.

Aleksei then use his MDUPG again, but this time he activated the whole map of the Multi-verse or parallel universe. He pressed his home planet called Vernakia, the MDUPG fires a purple with green streak color. As the purple with green streak portal were spinning into its vortex, he replied into his mind. " _This evil Princess Celestia must be defeat at all cost._ " He moves forward into the portal as the purple with green streak vortex close by itself.

 **(To be continued at the next part)**

 **Author Note: I hope you guys love this, please review on the review section.**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of the Conversion Bureau: Bio Terrorism, I hope you guys will enjoy this fanfic. Anyways…. Enjoy the story and I hope give me some support. Please if you're done reading it. please leave a positive review on the review section, Thank you! Oh, before you review this story please try to search this site Powerlisting-dot-wikia-dot-com if you're interested of any superpowers. PS: Don't put the word 'dot' put an actual '.' For those who are a fan of inFAMOUS please review the story.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS or MLP, MLP Belongs to Hasbro. While inFAMOUS belongs to Sucker Punch Studios**

After Delsin used his Karma Bomb against the royal guards of Princess Celestia he soon panted heavily because most of them they died easily after he landed on the ground, the conduit only killed twenty-nine. Only one survives, Hot Fuzz soon woke up as he rubs his head gently because of the pain he had taken, Hot Fuzz saw his squad mates were dead some of them are lying on the street. The royal guard never seen such power before in his life he quickly stand up on his hooves and began trotted away from the human, Delsin saw the royal guard trotting from the street he soon utilized his concrete ability to catch the armored royal guard. The Conduit manipulated the technique that the D.U.P. uses, while the royal guard was trotting a swarm of concrete were soon surrounding him. Causing the concrete to clash within each other, Hot Fuzz's four hooves were encased by concrete as the royal guard were squirming to get free but nothing happens because the concrete are already encased to his hooves. The Conduit walked towards on the royal guard, he soon interrogates him while he crouched on the ground seriously. "Where's my brother, answer me you horse freak!?"

"He's gone and he went through the portal to Equestria." Hot Fuzz replied with an evil grin on his face. As the humans face were soon got angry with him, He utilized his concrete ability, the cement shard were shown around his head and on his body.

"Argh!" The royal guard yelled in agony as he clenched his teeth, as the cement shards were soon sticking out on his pony body. As Delsin were torturing him.

"I'm told that hurts." Delsin responded while crouching on the ground.

"I'll ask you one more time." The Conduit uttered with a serious face, and the royal guard was soon got a bit scared of him.

"Where is my brother!?" Delsin finally screamed on the royal guard, as the royal guard were just doing a glare at him. Delsin did the same while crouching on the ground. "If you didn't answer you stupid alien horse I'll-" The Conduits sentence got interrupted, by the turned on his head a portal which is green with purple streak appeared before them spinning on its vortex. Meanwhile a male teenager steps out on the portal he had silver hair, sapphire blue eyes, and white skin, he wears a t-shirt which names it on the logo Call of duty Advance warfare on top while in the bottom is Sentinel Task Force Logo on its chest. He had a beanie on his head just like Delsins but the color is totally different, also he had grey pants. And a pair of adidas rubber shoes on his feet.

Another stranger steps out on the portal which is a female teenager she has dark-reddish long hair, emerald eyes, and medium skin. She had a two H's on her shirt on her chest, and she had a red hoodie which covering her t-shirt, one eyeglasses. Also she had a one pair of converse rubber shoes with a two skulls on each side.

Another stranger steps out of the portal and it is a male teenager he had dark-brown short hair, pure hazel eyes, soft white skin. The teenager wears a left 4 dead 2 t-shirt on his chest, also he had a New York yankee cap. He has one pair of jeans with multiple pockets on the sides and on the back, and he had a one pair of sneakers.

Finally the green with purple streak portal close by itself as Delsin saw the three strangers who came out at the portal earlier, and while Hot Fuzz were awestruck of what happened while his hooves were covered with concrete on the ground, he glance at the three humans. Delsin walked towards at the three strangers, as he extended his arms before one of the teen strangers and he started shaking the stranger "Hi my name is Delsin"

"Hello my name is-" The stranger's mid-sentence was interrupted as the green fragments are getting absorbed by Delsins hand against the hand of the teen stranger.

"What did you do?!" The 16 year old stranger interrogated.

"I…. I don't know." Delsin replied as he keeps on absorbing him causing him in pain, even the stranger.

Delsin continues to absorb Aleksei's abilities as He went into his mind, he saw his past life.

" _My parents abandoned me when I was a teen, while on the streets I always remember them ever since the war came out between the Argonokians and the Vernakians. By September 15, 2060 it was five years and three days since after the invasion of the planet Vernakia, my parents were killed by one of the Argonokian Soldier while they're evacuating out of the city. That changes my life I lost my parents and I will vow revenge who killed my family, however after my parents died I discovered my ability that I can manipulate any sort of Crystalline Substances, But it wasn't that easy how to be a Conduit. Most humans in the other Universe would call us freaks because they think that we're monsters."_ Delsins left Aleksei's mind as the screen went pitch black.

"Aleksei, Aleksei!?" Angelika echoed while Aleksei's vision got blurry, Angelika soon slaps Aleksei multiple times in the face. She uttered. "Wake up! Are you ok?" she gave a thumbs-up on the 16 year old Crystal Conduit.

As the screen went on, Aleksei and Delsin woke up as Mikhail and Angelika helped them to get up on their feet from the ground. The Conduit teen groans in pain as he shook his head, he then rub his head gently. The Conduit male teen soon responded. "Yes, Angel, I'm ok." Angelika and Mikhail glance at each other like they don't know what happened. Aleksei began to focus his ability, but his ability Are fine at least.

"Whoa!" Delsin uttered with Delight as the fragment of crystal appeared on his hand and shot one into the buildings causing the walls to crack. "This is so awesome!" He shouted with happiness.

" _Amazing a Conduit, who can absorbs' another Conduits Abilities."_ Aleksei replied into his mind, as he was touching his chin which he was amazed about his power.

"So, Delsin," Aleksei began replying as Delsin jerked his head to him. "What should we do with this equestrian?" He inquired Delsin, as the 24-year old Conduit grinned with a smirk.

"I'll just immure him with my concrete before the DUP's arrived on the scene." Delsin replied, as he utilized his ability of concrete. The royal guard were shouting for help but it was too late. The equestrian royal guard were soon covered his entire body with concrete, as the four Conduit dashes off to find Fetch and Eugene. As they utilized their ability, Mikhail's human form collapses into a cloud of orange and black smoke, he then dash through the street. While Angelika utilized her ability of Video Surge which the low-pixelated wings had appeared on her back as she swoop from the air with delight, and Aleksei utilized his ability as he use his green fragment of crystals to surf telekinetically in the air.

While he was on the air Aleksei inquired Delsin. "How long is Lantern District, Anyways?"

"About…. Twenty- five miles," The 24-year old Conduit replied.

In Lantern District it is south island of Seattle, Fetch and Eugene were on the underground maintenance hatch waiting for Delsin. As Fetch couldn't wait anymore, she came out on the underground maintenance hatches, Eugene felt scared as he came out also on the hatch, The Two Conduits, saw no more people were walking in the streets some cars are not running on the roads like they just stopped there. They soon continued walking on the side of the street, Fetch and Eugene saw some clothes were lying in the road and on the streets, As Fetch soon grabs a piece of clothing then she questioned. "Who could've done this, Eugene?"

The Video Conduit shrugged as he saw a Rainbow Colored liquid on the streets, as he raised his one leg to stand while examining it on the ground, Eugene responded. "Take a look at this." He uttered as Fetch were next to him on the side of the street, as the neon Conduit dropped the clothes while she was clutching earlier.

"What is it?" The Neon Conduit interrogated.

"It appears to be a Multi-Color liquid that we saw earlier, when I summon a solid hologram demon to scout, He saw that those vials were turning Humans into some kind of an alien horse." Eugene indicated, as his glasses were shining on the light as he fixed it momentarily.

"Ew, this is just gross." Fetch responded as she was disgusted about those alien horses. "I don't wanna be a horse." The Neon Conduit saw more of the royal guards, descending from the sky as they clutched more vials of the 'cure' on their mouth to find more cruel humans to cure them. Fetch and Eugene hide from the alleyways so that no one will find them as the royal guards were passing by, and their shadows can be seen one of the buildings. As the two Conduits hides from the alien horse, Fetch had an Idea as the light bulb pops up next to her head.

"I have an Idea!" Fetch whispered at Eugene.

"What is it?" Eugene inquired whispering as he smiles at Fetch.

"I'll distract them, while you…. Summon your solid hologram angels to protect you and me, and please try to um…. Transform yourself into an enormous solid hologram angel, alright?" Fetch replied as she gave a thumbs-up at Eugene.

"You think that'll work?" The Video Conduit inquired at Fetch with a worried face.

"Of course I'll work, trust me." Fetch responded as she extended her one arm around Eugene's shoulder. And the Neon Conduit let go off of Eugene's shoulder as she gets going.

Fetch waves at the royal guards causing them to get attention to her, as they quickly draw their spear on the human, while other royal guard brought more vials of the 'cure' against the human. The royal guard responded. "Attention, human, you must surrender at hands of the princess!" Fetch replied "Make me, bitch!" she got surrounded by fifteen equestrian royal guards. As the Neon Conduit transformed herself into a Neon light as she speed herself up on the street, the royal guards never seen a human who had powers in their lives. As Fetch is in her Neon light she saw the building, The Neon Conduit defies the gravity while running on the walls of the structures'. the two royal guards were chasing her got hit on the structure walls hard as they fell from the ground unconscious, Fetch return to her human state. As kept on running away from the horse as the royal guard's was still chasing her, on the alleyway of the District. Fetch got cornered by ten royal guards as the spears were pointing at the Neon Conduit. She had a smirk on her face as the Neon Conduit channels her neon energy. The pink pulse of energy was surrounding the area, as the ten royal guards were floating in the air. the Neon Conduit release a powerful wave of energy towards the ten equestrian royal guards, causing them to scattered through the air as they fall down to the ground dead. More waves of the Royal guards are charging towards Fetch, the Video Conduit known as Eugene came in his 'He Who Dwells' Form with his two solid hard light hologram angel bodyguards with low-pixelated sword, as they fire bolts of low pixelated beam against the alien horse, Video Form Eugene screamed in his voice as he fires another bolts of low-light pixelated beam against the enemy which they got scared. "Thou shalt be punished by my angels!" As the big explosion mushroom cloud can be seen in Lantern District, as the four Conduits which is Aleksei, Delsin, Angelika, and Mikhail saw the whole explosions far away from them on the rooftop in Lantern District as they arrived. They soon jump down from the structures and into the ground, they run as fast as they can in the streets. because Conduits have enhanced stamina so they won't have any problems of having a fatigue. As they arrived on the scene, most of the streets and roads were destroy by an unknown force. While most of the cars were burnt up by fire as the flames are ascending from the air, Delsin and the other Conduits saw some marks of Neon energy marks and Video energy marks from road and from the street as they continue walking.

Delsin gasped in his mind. _"Whoa! Never thought Eugene and Fetch killed all those alien horse freaks!"_

"Whoa!" Aleksei began as he got shocked of what he just saw. "Delsin, Is this a bit overkill?" The Crystal Conduit inquired the 24-year old Conduit.

"You bet, dude!" Delsin agreed. "Hey, Aleksei, could you find me some core relays?" He interrogated. "So that I'll make the crystal ability even stronger than ever you imagined." He inquired Aleksei, as the Crystal Conduit nodded with a smile.

"Sure dude, but…. There's a bunch of core relays around Seattle so I can find some for you." Aleksei responded, as the Crystal Conduit dashes off to find some more core relays for Delsin. So that he'll absorb it so his new powers will be new on his list.

"Great Thanks!" Delsin credited the Crystal Conduit.

In Seattle Center it is a north island were Celestia herself destroys the Space Needle earlier, as the big crater can be seen on the ground. Inside the barrier of Equestria Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna saw this parallel Earth is on apocalypse which the two rulers have an evil grin on their faces, while all the newfoals are starting to transfer to Equestria to start their own life. The mare royal guard known as Lightning Zapper rushed through the door through the throne room. As she bow down with a great respect before the two Princesses of Equestria.

"Sorry I'm late, Princess." Lightning Zapper responded.

"At ease Lightning Zapper," The Princess of the night replied

"All the cruel humans from These Universe are gone, and these newfoals will have a new life here at Equestria." The Mare Royal Guard indicated, as the Princess of the Sun got a smile on her face.

"That is good to hear Lightning Zapper, You're-" The Princess of the suns sentence was delayed as Lightning Zapper spoked freely before the Princesses.

"Wait, Princess," The mare royal guard indicated. "There's a bad news." She said while the Princess of the sun and the Princess of the night listen to her status report.

"What is it, Lightning Zapper?" The Princess of the Sun inquired with a calm voice.

"When I was scouting on the sky earlier, I saw a human who had magic. This human killed most of our royal guards with ease, and this human didn't change into a newfoal at all." Princess Luna got a glare as she narrows her eyes about this human. but Princess Celestia ceased her sister for being angry and the mare royal guard continued her speech in front of the Princesses. "And Also I saw a something green with purple streak portal came out of nowhere, like a stranger came out of the portal and it appears to be a human also." She indicated, the two Princesses gave Lightning Zapper a task to catch this monster.

"I want you and your team to track down those humans, Also I'll send all the Equestrian forces to defeat these threats, were gonna invade this district also known as Belltown." Princess Celestia responded, as Lightning Zapper bowed down before the two Princess of the Equestria, the mare royal guard exited at the throne room. The Princesses announced that they're gonna invade the Belltown district which it is their mission to find all human survivors to change them into newfoals.

Meanwhile in Belltown it is also north island of Seattle, the government agency known as the Department of Unified Protection or the DUP for short, it is an organization to take down Conduits or Bioterrorist. All the units of the DUP are ready to kill those unknown alien horse, the most powerful of all DUP known as the Concrete King. He then constructs a fence made out of concrete for defence, as all the DUP pawns raised their leg to stand as they all prepared their assault rifles, as they aim towards their enemy which they were coming on this district. While the DUP knight channels their concrete energy as they create a concrete pillars, the two DUP knights then launch themselves into the air as they land on the building to scout for more intelligence against the invaders.

One of the DUP pawn replies on the communicator "All the units are in place."

"Good!" Brooke Augustine responded. "We'll destroy those invaders and sent them were they came from." She indicated as she manipulates a piece of concrete and formed them like a pony the director of the DUP crushed the concrete version of the pony. As it was crumbled into pieces like it was nothing on the ground.

 **(To be continued)**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this story, please leave a positive review on the review section and I'll take the constructive criticism as long it's positive also no sarcasm. If there's something wrong I'll edit it as fast as possible. After reviewing please put a hashtag #R &R! And also I'm gonna continue this story if I like to. PM me if you like to?**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of the Conversion Bureau: Bio Terrorism, this fic is so much fun to write. Also the director of the DUP which is Brooke Augustine, all the DUP units will defend the district of Belltown it is the north island of Seattle which the Equestrian are trying to invade. I hope you review this story, on the review section and give me some support. Please enjoy it guys.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS or MLP, MLP belongs to Hasbro. While inFAMOUS belongs to sucker punch studios.**

In Belltown District All the DUP units are waiting for the invaders to advanced, many minutes later the DUP Knight uses his binoculars to see the view in the structure. When the DUP Knight saw the view on the structure, all the Equestrians are now charging towards the district called the Belltown. And the DUP commander waits for his signal to the other DUP unit to fire, as the Equestrian were coming closer he raised his arm. The DUP Commander suddenly clenched his fist, All the DUP Pawn and the DUP Knight suddenly open fire through their assault rifles. Against the earth pony to unicorns while their galloping towards the enemy, they were getting killed by the assault rifle fire by DUP. as the other earth pony are getting closer from the concrete fence. The Pawn soldiers are keep on firing against the Equestrians others were using concrete grenade to kill almost all the earth ponies, other earth ponies who survived were being protected by the unicorns purple shield. One Super Rook charge towards at the one Unicorn who were casting a shield spell got decimated by the Super Rooks hail of Concrete, sending it flying far away from the side of the road of Belltown lying down dead. And the two DUP Knights from the Structures, he then channels their concrete energy as the pillar of concrete were showing up, they then launch themselves into the air as they landed on the side of the platform structures. The two of them fires their assault rifles against the earth ponies and they are getting killed by the two DUP Knights, the DUP units who were down on the ground are fighting off against the Equestrians. Then Later All the Equestrians suffered heavy casualties, and reinforcement came from the Equestrians which were now a unicorn they killed all the DUP pawns by using their bolts of magic on their horns, others are now lying from the ground dead. Later the four lightly armored soldiers called the Bishop utilized their powers they re-materialized their concrete ability as the concrete were now swarming towards the charging unicorns, all the concrete are now swarming against the unicorn who were charging towards the DUP while galloping. Other unicorn's was now covered with concrete, like they were squirming for their life but nothing happened and they are now shredded by the Rook's minigun. The DUP commander called more reinforcement, it was now replaced by Super Pawn and Rook who were riding on the DUP APC all of them leave their respective vehicles. The Rook then fires his minigun against all the Equestrians, causing them to get shredded by the minigun. All the DUP units suffered many casualties because the Equestrians are too many of them, some of the DUP soldiers are retreating others were fighting against the alien horses. The concrete king never gave up as he throws more hail of concrete homing missiles to decimate those Equestrians on its path, And the Super Pawn who were being attack by a unicorn's bolt of magic. He then summons a concrete shield as he protected himself from the magic bolts, the Super Pawn then fires his assault rifle causing the unicorn's head got popped and dropped dead. And the DUP attack helicopter arrived on time, as he fires his dual rapid-fire machine gun and a swarm of missile against the Equestrians. The missiles create a small explosion sending all of them flying and landed on the ground dead. The rapid-fire machine gun fires its swarm of bullets most of the Equestrians are getting shredded by the machine gun fire while charging towards the DUP. The Equestrians soon retreats as they escape from the DUP's clutches, while fleeing they were getting killed by the Pawns used by their assault rifles, and the Knight utilized their sniper rifle to kill those fleeing Equestrians. The Rook used their minigun to shred against the Equestrian like all DUP are having no mercy to their enemies as they retreat. All the DUP units celebrate their victory against the invaders most of them fires few rounds into the air, Most of the Equestrians return to Equestria piles of bodies were being pulled by the boat as they return to the portal to Equestria as the barrier protects them from the invaders.

The two Princesses of Equestria saw all the body of dead ponies their grief turns into anger, they mourned for their loss the Princesses never seen how violence of a human can be. Back at the throne room in Princess Celestia's bedchambers, she then seized a piece of scroll letter using her golden aura magic to levitate it and put it to the middle of the table. As she sits on her chair in front of the table, she floats a piece of quill she then started writing on the table.

" _ **All the nations of Equestria,"**_ The Princess of the Sun began writing on the empty piece of the brownish scroll on the table while she sat on her chair. _**"We faced a bigger threat in the nation of Equestria not just griffons, and changelings. We call it humans…. Humans do not use magic they do not have any fear or neither weakness. All of my subjects are getting killed by humans…. But we were convincing them to be saved by their cruel ways. But they refused to be ponies, But-"**_ Princess Celestia soon ceased her writing, as she heard her sister knocking on her golden door. The Princess of the sun utilized her ability, as the door glowed into a golden aura like magic. As the door open itself by Princess Celestia, Princess Luna was not in a good mood as the humans were so cruel they killed most of their subjects she then replied. "Sister, humans art thou no mercy!" She then trotted before her sister as she became so unhappy about humans killing all their subjects, but her sister cheer her up as the Princess of the Night smiles in front of her sister, after that she then trot on the side of the window thinking deeply in her thoughts, as her reflection can be seen just before the window in her sisters bedchamber.

Princess Celestia came forward to her sister just next to her at the window she then responded. "I know all the humans that we've encounter are cruel and violent, but this universe is more different that I've never seen everypony in my whole life." The Princess of the sun was unhappy even more, as she was next to her sister's side on the window as the reflection of the princesses can be seen on the window.

"We must defeat this Human threat at all cost." Princess Luna indicated her sister as the Princess of the sun nodded with a reply.

The Princess of the sun spoked with her mind and she divulged. " _I hope so…. Dear sister._ "

In Uptown which is the south island of Seattle, were the DUP HQ overhead exterior can be seen on the district. While Aleks was walking along the street, he then saw a blast core or core relay from the Mobile Command Center used by the DUP. when he was walking towards to it but he is surrounded by a large group of unicorn and royal guards, Aleks ready his powers but one of the mare unicorn replied. "Human, do not resist you have to come with us." Aleks didn't listens he use his crystal shot against the mare unicorn causing her to die as her head were filled with green crystal shards as she was lying on the side of the street and the blood can be seen dripping before in her head. Later the other unicorn and royal guard of Princess Celestia started charging towards the Crystal Conduit, he began to channel his crystal energy and he releases it with a powerful beam of green Crystal. Other unicorn and the royal guards are getting slaughtered by the green beam. The unicorns cast a shield spell but they are getting exterminated, the royal guards and the unicorns were avoiding the attacks of the human. Aleks hide on the side of the car to protect himself from the unicorn's bolt of magic, he responded with anger. "Is that all you got horse freaks!?" He then attacks again with his crystal attacks but this time he projects a low powered crystal projectile against the equestrians while running on the street, most of them died easily as they lie on the street. The stallion unicorn use his bolt of magic as he strike before the human, as the human was getting shot many times everywhere on his body the human collapses on the ground. Minutes later the human woke up as he got up into his feet and he started glaring at the bunch of unicorn and the royal guard as the equestrian got look at the human. Their thought that humans supposed to be dead but this one is different because Conduits have healing factor which it heals them in an accelerated rate, the royal guard uttered. "Impossible! Humans supposed to be dead, how come they survived from that attack?" Aleks starts to glare even more at the alien horses he then creates a big crystal pillar on the ground, causing it to grow even bigger. As he absorb the pillar that he constructed earlier, the Crystal Conduit began to release a power green energy blast from his hand, Causing his enemies to get disintegrated by the energy blast. After that the equestrians got overpowered by a human they soon retreat as they started to gallop while they began fleeing away from the human, while they were escaping one of the gray royal guard spoked to his mind. " _How's this possible, how is that human supposed to be alive?_ " When the equestrian left as they retreat earlier Aleks constructs a beast made of Crystal, he then instruct the Crystal Beast as the beast nodded and lifted up the Mobile Command Center which it filled with core relays or blast core with ease. A minute later Delsin, Mikhail, and Angelika wait patiently on Latern District as they saw Aleksei walking beside with the Crystal Beast on the road which the beast was lifting a DUP Mobile Command Center which it was filled with core relay inside of it, Delsin then use his chains as he whip it causing it automatically open the DUP Mobile Command Center filled with light blue glowing Core Relay. The 24 year-old Conduit began to absorb the core relay, as he levitated below from the ground. He then grinned with joy it then began to go through Delsins mind, as it shows up that he gained his new Crystal Ability on the screen in his mind that it was a skill that he can cover himself with crystal like armor similar to his concrete ability, Then later Delsin had gained his new ability as he landed on the ground as he was about to fall but luckily he regained his balanced. He then replied. "Now this is the power that I want." He suddenly picked up his cellphone out of his pocket, as he texted Fetch on the messenger.

" _Fetch,_ " Delsin began texting through his cellphone. " _I have a new power in my list and I hope you guys are alright, by judging the fact where are you and Eugene?_ " the 24 year-old Conduit send the message through his cellphone to await the reply, He then put it away through his pocket. Fetch replied on Delsins cellphone as the 24 year-old Conduit pick up his phone again on his pocket to read the message from Fetch.

" _We're fine, D._ " Fetch responded on Delsins cellphone, as the text message continues. " _We are in the district called Paramount me and Teen Angel are hiding in the apartment from those four legged freaks!"_ Delsin continues to scroll down through his cellphone slowly, as he read it throughout his mind. " _Oh, please bring us some food on the 7-11 ok?_ " Fetch uttered on the message.

At the end of the message Delsin then replied through his cellphone. " _Ok, if we find something in the 7-11 just hang on, alright._ " Delsin then put an emoticon with a thumbs-up before sending the message. The 24 year-old Conduit switches off his Cellphone and put it back through his pocket.

On the district called Paramount which was the north island of Seattle, in an apartment on the third floor Eugene and Fetch were hiding from the equestrians as their shadow can be seen on the blinds while they were passing by as the Neon Conduit suddenly open a little of the blinds and saw them passed by. Then Fetch close the blinds quickly because she's gonna be seen by the equestrians, Fetch was walking back and forth as Eugene was sitting on the sofa. The Neon Conduit was touching her chin as she was thinking again about those horses who invaded earlier.

"Um, Fetch," Eugene began worriedly. "Why are you walking back and forth anyways?" the Neon Conduit continues to walk back and forth at the middle of the living room.

"Because!? Those alien freaks just making me insane, ok!?" The Neon Conduit indicated sarcastically.

The Video Conduit opens his Apple personal laptop as he turns on he then type the password and he press enter, Eugene goes to his own gmail account as he logs in his email and type the password he then press enter. The Video Conduit notices that he had a new email on his gmail account, Eugene saw which is an urgent email in his account he use the mouse to move the cursor as he click it two times it appears that there's a subject called 'Re: HLF Needs Support' The Video Conduit then opens his email.

The shy nerd with glasses then reads it.

" _ **Mi nombre es Carlos Balasco Si estas escuchando esto….. Por favour envie algun tipo de apoyo o ayuda, nuestras fuerzas estan abrumados por esos cuatro monstrous patas! Y el conjuto multi-verso estan consiguiendo ponified su unico objetivo es solo los eres humanos si ustedes saben Alex Kharchenko necesita Ilamarle a traves de este dispositivo Ilamado el MDUPG**_ "AsEugene couldn't understand Spanish he then use the google translator as he decided to translate it through Spanish-English.

" _ **My name is Carlos Balasco if you're hearing this…. Please send some support or help, our forces are overwhelmed by those four legged freaks! And the whole multi-verse are getting ponified their only target is only humans. if you guys know Alex Kharchenko you need to call him through this device called the MDUPG.**_ " The Video Conduit was confused as he didn't know anything about what is a multi-verse and Eugene doesn't know anything about this device called the MDUPG.

Then suddenly a door knob was shaking violently, as Fetch and Eugene ready their respective powers. They think it could be an alien horse knocking on the door, Fetch use Eugene to move forward as he peeked in the peephole. As the Video Conduit peek on the peephole they saw Delsin and the other strangers standing beside him, Eugene suddenly opens the door so that Delsin his other stranger friend came in, The Teen Angel saw a girl who is beautiful than Fetch as his eyes were sparkling with just a glance he then blush red on his cheeks as the girl passed by before him, As Delsin and the other strangers are carrying some food stuff from 7-11 for survival.

"Thanks, D," Fetch credited the 24 year-old Conduit.

"You're welcome, Fetch." Delsin credited the Neon Conduit.

"And... who are these guys, D?" The Neon Conduit questioned them.

"Our names are Aleksei," The Crystal Conduit introduce his name. "these is Mikhail," The Smoke Conduit just waved with a smile. "and Angelika." The Video Conduit girl waved with a smile.

"Wait," The Crystal Conduit realized. "You're Abigail "Fetch" Walker, right." Aleksei replied as Fetch got shocked of what she just heard from the Stranger.

"Yup, that's me!" Fetch responded in a pride manner. "How did you know much about me?" She questioned the Crystal Conduit.

"Let's just say…. There's someone from the future that I remember." Aleksei replied in a polite manner.

"Who is it?" The Neon Conduit responded.

"Your daughter, Sarah Walker," The Crystal Conduit answered. "From the 29th Century." He uttered, causing Fetch to be shocked of what she just heard from the Crystal Conduit.

Meanwhile inside from Equestria were it was protected by the barrier, the former human Reggie starts a new life as a pony. And he will start to get a job through equestria.

" _Now, this is the life!_ "The former human indicated in his mind.

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **A/N: Hey, guys, Here's chapter 5 I hope you guys will enjoy this. Um, if you guys enjoy the story please review on the review section, if there's something wrong I'll edit it as fast as possible. I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, everyone, SkullCrusher550 here. And here's the last chapter of this fic called 'The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism' LOL I'm just kidding with you guys! Anyways…. if you guys want me to continue writing about this fic please review on the review section, you can give me any OC Conduit and their powers on the review section. Oh, yeah guys, this story is gonna be short. I think….**

 **PS. Enjoy the story, guys!**

 **The Conversion Bureaus: Bio Terrorism**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS or MLP, MLP Belongs to Hasbro. While inFAMOUS belongs to sucker punch studios.**

Back at the apartment in the district of Paramount on Seattle which is in the third floor, while they were having dinner the Neon Conduit was shocked about that she had a daughter of the future in the 29th century. She then replied sarcastically. "What, but this is impossible how come I have a daughter in the future!?"

"She always thinking about you and she survives until now," The Crystal Conduit responded as Fetch began to have a small tear in her right eye. "After you guys died in the Conduit War, Sarah began protecting you from the powerful conduit called himself 'Kova the Beast" Aleksei then showed them the holographic version of their future selves in the palm of his hand. And it can be shown just below them.

"Who's Kova the Beast?" The Shy nerd questions Angelika.

"A very powerful Conduit in zee world," The Female Video Conduit uttered.

Eugene uttered while he was touching his chin. "That is much more similar to the Empire Event and New Marais."

"Precisely," Mikhail responded while he was playing his ability as the vortex of smoke was on the palm of his hands.

"Wait a minute, Aleksei," Delsin realized at the Crystal Conduit. "Since, when did we get married anyways since the war had started?" The 24 year old conduit interrogated.

"About…. Forty years ago and so…." Mikhail answered confidently, Delsin and Fetch exchange glance as they blink on each other that they were married in the future.

After dinner, Eugene opens his personal apple brand laptop as he turns it on.

"Hey, Guys," Eugene replied trying to get their attention as he was clutching his Apple brand personal Laptop. "Take a look at this!" He faced the Laptop in front of the other Conduits as he puts it on the table.

Aleksei reads the email through Eugene's Laptop through his mind he then sat on the chair around the table, as the Laptop screen was on. The Crystal Conduit continues to read the email with ease. The Crystal Conduit knew about Carlos Balasco a Spanish lieutenant from the HLF, since…. he and his large group of HLF resistance fighters keep on destroying every conversion bureau in Carlos universe also known as 'Universe 1125'.

So, the Crystal Conduit decided to pulls out his MDUPG on his pocket. He then turns on the device types the password and he then pressed enter, Aleksei then texted on his device. He then jotted this in his MDUPG. Then he started typing with his fingers, he began jotting through the MDUPG as Fetch, Eugene, and Delsin watched the message.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _How do we defeat all these equestrians, every multi-verse is being ponified. Please... send all of the Vernakian armada to destroy these freaking equines in every multi-verse._

With that the Crystal Conduit pressed send into his MDUPG and he will be ready to wait for the reply to be received, he then put away his device into his pocket.

"What is that, anyways?" Delsin questioned the Crystal Conduit.

"Oh, it's the Multi-Dimensional Universal Portal Generator or MDUPG for short." Aleksei answered as he was clutching the device.

"What does it do, anyways?" The Shy Video Conduit interrogated.

"Uh, zis device can be used as a communication device or you can use zis to travel to any multi-verse zat you came across." Angelika responded with a smile.

"Oh, Ok," Eugene replied awkwardly.

Later the MDUPG received a reply which is now glowing through his compartment the Crystal Conduit began to pull out his device out of his back pocket. He began to read the reply were it was sent from Alex Kharchenko.

 _Dear Aleksei,_

 _We're afraid I Can't hardly Do that Mr. Aleks, we'll lose a lot of casualties. And most of the soldiers will be converted into equines if we dispatch them in every Multi-verse, but last night I was in the 'Universe 938' on Caru'shka's lab. When I was testing the Conduit gene with the potion that the equestrians use to change people into ponies, then when I look at the result from the microscope it seems that the Conduit gene is fighting the Ponification serum. You guys are immune to the effects. If I can reverse engineered the Ponification serum with the Conduit Gene I could make a cure to change those Newfoals into human beings, But the humans will be affected with the gene that turns them into more Conduits. I hope you appreciate it._

Aleksei again replies through his MDUPG as he began jotting randomly on the touch screen with his fingers.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _But we can't do this all alone, we need reinforcements. And…. how are we gonna defeat all these equestrians they're like zillions of them!? Even on the Multi-verse._

The Crystal Conduit once again sends the message to Alex Kharchenko, Aleksei then puts back his MDUPG away from his pocket. Eventually the six Conduits began to plan of how to defeat these equestrian who are now controlling every outside of the streets or district.

On the circle table, Fetch got a piece of long bond paper and put it on the table. As she drew some strategic and tactic of how to defeat an enemy, The Neon Conduit manifested to pull the large black board out of the basement as she was having a hard to pull the large black board. She then replied. "Guys, a little help here!" with that Mikhail and Delsin help the Neon Conduit to pull the black board and push it in the middle of the dinner table just before them.

With the black board was in place, Fetch puts the piece of bond paper with the drawing of strategic of how to destroy any equestrians on the blank black board in the center of the black board.

"Alright, we need a plan…. Start thinking anything to defeat these assholes." The 23 year old Conduit uttered, as she was clutching the long stick and she slap it in the palm of her hands. As the five conduits were sitting on the chair within the table, as the Neon Conduit is the only one who were standing just in front of them.

The Other Conduits began thinking on their owned ideas, as Mikhail raised quickly his left hand as Fetch calls him.

"Yes, Mikhail," The Neon Conduit calls him.

"How about this," He started his sentence. "How about we start attacking at night, yeah that will be an awesome idea!?" Mikhail yelled with pride, as the others glance at him with an awkward face.

"Uh…. That would be a bit hard to see at night, I'm sorry dude." Fetch responded with a sad tone, as Mikhail was folding his arms as he turned his head away in disgust.

"Anything, else, guys." Fetch uttered.

"Wait a moment," Angelika indicated as she began to raises her left hand as the Neon Conduit began to call her with the long stick as the stick pointed at her. "How about me und Eugene are scouting beneath zee skies of how many enemies on zee ground and ve will played our part as air support if you guys are in trouble, while you guys are beginning to attack any equines in your way." The Female Video Conduit replied with a smile, as Fetch was beginning to like Angelika's idea she soon draw the tactic on the piece of bond paper which the paper was soon sticking on the black board.

"Anything, else, guys." The Neon Conduit replied with a serious face as she kept on pointing with her long sharp stick on every of her friends. The other Conduit didn't answer as the Neon Conduit began to slam the long stick on the circle table she then uttered. "Alright, let's get going!" The six Conduits began to move forward on the door, all of them exited at door before Delsin closes it.

On the third floor in the hallways, the six Conduits run in every Corregidor of the apartment but suddenly Fetch ceased their running at the hallways as they notice the equestrian royal guards who were patrolling around the hallway as their shadow can be shown in the hallway. Fetch instructed them to back up, as the two white royal guards who are now coming closer. Fetch and the other conduit are now hiding behind the lane while the two royal guards were walking they seem to be more cautious if they find more evil humans to cure them, Eventually Aleksei on the back once constructed a bow made of crystal and he reload a two arrows. The Crystal Conduit threw a flash grenade as it landed a bright of flash once blinded the two royal guards, he quickly roll then he use the crystal bow and strike the two royal guards in the head before they regain their focus. The two royal guards are now dead as they were now lying on the floor of the hallway which their blood are scattering all over the floor, Fetch then replied. "Come on, let's go, the elevator is in the end of the hallway!" When they are out of the hallways, they then saw four elevators. The six of them rides one of the elevators and Fetch then press the ground floor, then when the elevator goes down through ground floor the music tunes can be heard on the side of the ceiling. When the elevator reaches the ground floor as it opens the six of the Conduits were being surrounded by some of the DUP troopers, as they aim their assault rifles towards them one of them shouted "Bioterrorist! Put your hands up, we don't want any trouble!" And the six Conduits raise their both arms the DUP thought it was an equestrian, the DUP commander instructed the other DUP trooper to lower their arms and he replied. "Men, Lower your arms we just wanna talk to them, and we don't want any trouble." The DUP commander walked towards to the six Conduits, as the six Bioterrorist then goes out at the elevator as their ride closes quickly. Angelika constructed two enormous hard light digital vampire bats as they were flapping their wings in the air just below Angelikas, the digital vampire bats that Angelika constructed earlier then used smoke screen which the DUP got blinded. After the black smoke clears they were vanish in an instant, as the DUP were aiming their respective assault rifles in the same direction. The DUP commander notice a device which is hi-tech that he never seen before as it was lying on the ground, while he was crouching on the ground he began clutching it the device then glows with purple-green streak color. The DUP commander decided to open the hi-tech device which it has password, The Commander then types the password but the code was incorrect. He then put the unknown device into his pocket and he finally stand up on his feet, the DUP Knight indicated while he was clutching his assault rifle. "Is there something wrong, sir?" The DUP commander shook his head, and he responded. "It's nothing…. we need to go, before those alien horse tried to murder us." The other DUP unit saluted the commander of the Department of Unified Protection as they get going until they got out of the ground floor in the apartment.

Minutes later the six Conduits successfully escape from the DUP from the ground floor of the apartment in the District of Paramount, all of them panted a bit as they arrived on the Market District just far away on the DUP headquarters as they hide. Aleksei touch everywhere on his pocket even on his back pocket, it seems that he lost something, Something that a device can text message, call, and travel to anywhere in the multi-verse or bubble universe.

"Um, Mikhail have you seen my MDUPG, anywhere?" Aleksei replied as his other friend which is Mikhail shook their heads with no response as Angelika did the same.

"Hmmmm, I know I must drop it somewhere?" The Crystal Conduit inquired as his device was lost until his eyes snapped out of it.

"Oh, No," Aleksei uttered in worried causing Fetch, Delsin, and Eugene, to be more distraught about him, He then replied with hesitation. "I must have lost it while we escape from the DUPs from the apartment." He responded with a serious face as he clenched his two fists down beneath the ground. "I need to get my device back." With that the Crystal Conduit uses his powers to float in the air as the small of crystal fragments were swirling into his both hands on the air as he levitates.

"Be careful, Mannlich freund." Angelika replied with a sweet grinned as Aleksei respond with a smirk on his face.

Later in Queens Anne which is the north island of seattle with DUP pawn to DUP super rook who are guarding outside the DUP post, inside of the DUP commanders office as the DUP commander is working how to hack on the device that he found earlier. But when he was about to hack it, an alarm was flared as the DUP pawn suddenly barge in on the door. He uttered as he panted heavily. "Sir, we got a one Bio-terrorist attacking and destroying every-" his sentence were interrupted until a fragment of crystal got impaled into his chest as he was lying on the ground with blood were scattering all over the floor of the office. Then came with a glare on his face Aleksei utilized his ability as he used his crystal fragment shot against the DUP commander luckily the commander then constructed a concrete pillar to protect himself from the incoming projectile. The Crystal Conduit suddenly channels his energy and he releases it with a small green blast causing the concrete to be disintegrated. The whole DUP commander's office was barely destroyed by the blast as the big mushroom explosions were heard, the commander was unconscious on the ground but he was breathing. The DUP commander soon recovered his injuries as he stand up beneath his feet and thanks to the healing factor that the Conduits acquired to their abilities they should have no problem of having death. The commander soon re-materialize a concrete which is now swirling against Aleksei as the concrete was encased by his both feet, the Crystal Conduit soon used his Crystal Beam on his fingertips to decimate the concrete once encase on his both legs. he charge towards at the DUP commander but this time he constructed a crystal made sword to stab him, Aleksei then lunge at him and strike him with his sword many times but the commander seems to dodge it his attacks. The DUP commander smirked as he constructed a two tall concrete beast like creature to attack the Crystal Conduit, one Concrete beast smashed Aleksei but the Crystal Conduit managed to evade quickly he then created a crystal bomb and he throws it against the Concrete beast causing it to explode including the concrete beast itself. One remaining concrete beast the DUP commander once cringe his teeth, as his own beast that he constructed earlier can't barely destroy him with one blow. The Concrete beast did the same attacks towards Aleksei, but this time he fires a rapid concrete projectile like machine gun as the smoke covers his opponents on the ground as the DUP commander made a pride smirked face. When the smoke clears up he was amazed that this Conduit was alive but this Conduit were protected by a Crystal Spike Pillar serving him as a shield. Aleksei use his karma bomb he calls it 'Prism Spectrum Wave Emission' The Crystal Conduit then charged his Crystal Beam as he levitate below the ground and he release it with a powerful beam against the DUP commander, eventually when the light died down the Crystal Conduit panted heavily that his opponents got exterminated with one big green energy blast. Then Aleksei walk back to the destroyed DUP commanders office and notice his MDUPG that is connecting to the USB from his Lenovo Personal Laptop suddenly he move the cursor of the mouse he then eject the USB and he remove it from the USB safely that is connecting from the laptop. As he pick up his MDUPG and shoved it into his pocket.

And he left the destroyed DUP post in queens anne, in the Market District Aleksei arrived just on time. As the other Conduits turned their heads and finally saw him walking slowly as he achieved his mission that he killed the DUP commander all by himself earlier, then Angelika inquired with a smile on her face. "Did you get your MDUPG?" The Crystal Conduit nodded with response.

With that Aleksei received a call through his MDUPG which is now glowing into his pocket, until he pulled it out and he then began to scroll the answer button as the Holographic version of Zack Mendez can be seen just below on the device.

Zack Mendez is a Conduit who can manipulate any kind of earth substances much like the DUP's director Brooke Augustine and her loyal DUP soldiers, he wears a Theradbrad V-neck t-shirt in the chest, with a Theradbrad men's hoodie which it was covering the entire shirt which it covers the word on the middle of the chest. He had a pair of bluish men jeans, and he also had a pair of nike sneakers with the shield of captain America can be seen on the side of his shoes. Zacks eyes were very pure honey which is very rare from his families descendant, His hair is sapphire, and the lasting thing his skin is a bit brown because his A Mexican-American.

The Holographic version of Zack can be seen just below on the Device he then replied. " _Senor, Aleks,_ " He began his sentence. " _Where are you dude?_ " The Geokinetic Conduit inquired just as Aleksei made him smile a bit.

"I'm in universe 98384." Aleksei replied.

" _Universe 98384,_ " The holographic version of Zack uttered in confusion. " _You mean you're in Delsins universe, that's awesome!_ " He added. " _I'll be right over there, dude, laters!_ " Zack disconnects his MDUPG as the Crystal Conduit did the same as he put his device away from his pocket.

A while later a flash bright purple-green streak portal can be seen as it was spinning into its vortex, causing the six Conduits to get its attention. As Zack steps out on the portal, the Crystal Conduit manage to walk towards at him and he made a hugged with a smile, as Aleksei's both arms extend on Zacks shoulder and The Crystal Conduit Replied. "How are you, Hermano? How is your travel through-out in the multi-verse?" He added with a questioned, that makes the Geokinetic Conduit smile a bit, causing the other Conduit which is Delsin, Fetch, and Eugene to be got a bit more confused.

"Oh, it's fine at least," Zack responded as he let go off Aleksei's hug.

"Wait, a minute," Eugene apprehended with a reply. "You mean tell me that you guys travel to any universe?" The Video Conduit inquired.

"Oh," The Geokinetic Conduit responded, as he extended his arms in front of Delsin, Fetch, and Eugene. "Hello, my name is Zack Mendez you can call me 'Z' for short." He added as he shake his hand from the three trio as Delsin, Fetch, And Eugene starts shook their own hand against the Geokinetic Conduit.

"Nice to meet you, Z," Delsin replied as he let go his hand shaking from The Geokinetic Conduit.

"Sup," Fetch replied.

"Nice to meet you also, Z." The Shy gamer responded.

"So, anyways, what happened to this universe?" Zack inquired with a question.

Delsin responded with a worried face. "Our world got invaded by so-called adorable freaking ponies, and their leader said that humanity was a sickness and my brother Reggie was transformed into a horse like them, and now…. he's gone, I'll never see him again." He added with an anxious face as his two friends did the same.

Zack clenched his both hands angrily as he replied. "Guys, Come on, we can't lose hope we got powers on our side, right?" The 24 year old Conduit smiled a bit as his friend did the same, as the Geokinetic Conduit continued. "Are we gonna hide like a coward or are we gonna fight those stupid equines!?" The speech the Zack have, had improved their positive thought that they were gonna destroy those equestrians.

"YES!" all of them screamed in unison as they raise their right arm in the air as it clenched their fist.

After the speech Suddenly a swarmed of darts with sleeping drugs once strike into their backs, causing them to get dizzy and then all of them collapses on the ground as they got knock out. All the pegasi to unicorn successfully caught all the seven of the humans, as the Earth pony mare commander also known as 'Harvest Time' instructed her fellow squad of earth pony to drag those seven humans towards to Equestria and sending them into the dungeon to interrogate with the princess.

( **To be Continue** )

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy it, if you want more chapters to come just tell me, ok. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review on this story, if you had time you can ask question on the review section. Please-**

 **Delsin Rowe: Ugh! *The 24 Year old Conduit groaned* I can't believe Ben Tennyson, didn't make me a member of their team so called 'Omniforce'!**

 **Ivan: Um…. As Negaifreak said, his answer is no unless he has some reason that you guys are gonna be part of their team, so…. I'm sorry.**

 **Delsin Rowe: That's just perfect!**

 **Zack Mendez: Cheer up, Hermano! We have more Conduits in our Universe.**

 **Eugene Simmons: And…. What is that supposed to mean?**

 **Angelika Ammann: In zee 29** **th** **Century Ve have much Conduit on Planet Vernakia.**

 **Abigail "Fetch" Walker: Planet Vernakia? Never heard that planet in my entire life?**

 **Aleksei Cherkesov: Ugh, Nevermind!**

( **To Be Continued on the next chapter** )


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi, everyone, this is SkullCrusher550 and Welcome back to another chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism. Delsin and the band of Conduits were capture by the equestrians, all of them were sent to the dungeon while they were knocked out cold. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review on the review section if you had time.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Bio Terrorism**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS or MLP, MLP belongs to Hasbro, while inFAMOUS belongs to sucker punch studios.**

 _Ivan and Dietrich came to the 4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone, as they went to the stage platform. Most of the audience on their respective seats and then they clapped, other audiences whistled in front Dietrich and Ivan._

" _Hi, Guys, welcome back to the fic called 'The Conversion Bureau: Bio- Terrorism.'"_ Ivan replied with a bit smile on his face. _"And we have a special guest, from the Crystal Prep Academy I give you The Shadowbolts!"_ With that Ivan and his step- brother Dietrich then clapped at the 5 students of the Crystal Prep Academy as all the crowd of audiences clapped also, as Sugarcoat, Soursweet, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, and Lemon Zest once goes up into the stage platform.

" _Welcome and thank you, Students of Crystal Prep Academy for joining us into the 4_ _th_ _wall Breaking Zone."_ Ivan responded with an eerily smile.

" _So, you came to tell this is a 4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone."_ Sunny Flare replied as she clasped her hips with her left hand.

" _Ja, My little Fraulein."_ Dietrich replied as he clutched Sunny's hand, making Sunny Flare blush a bit.

" _This is so awesome!"_ Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap screamed in unison.

" _Awww, how cute when Sunny Flare blushed in front of that teenager,"_ Soursweet replied with a smile. _"Maybe you should have a shipping of that guy for having a tone body!"_ She frowned with a bitter face.

" _Oh, stop it Soursweet your making me blush!"_ Sunny angrily replied.

" _How Mawkish of you Dietrich, you seem in love with Sunny Flare?"_ Sugarcoat uttered as she take a sip with her milkshake. _"And of course I expropriate that you two should marry each other and have kids."_ She added as she continues sipping with her milkshake while clutching it.

" _WAIT WHAT?!"_ The two of them hollered in unison.

" _Yeah, I mean…. You guys are like, couples."_ Indigo Zap responded as she was clasping her phone while using her account in MyStable-dot-com as she types randomly with her fingers, she then puts a hashtag on her status which is #DietrichandSunnyFlareForever and as she post it on her account.

Sunny Flare's jaw slacked as she was still more blushing madly like a flower. Then suddenly Dietrich did the tango with Sunny Flare as she was blushing even more, as their eyes were sparkling like stars from the heavens above. Dietrich then did the passionate kiss with Sunny Flare as they make contact with their lips one of Sunny's classmates had a grinned on their faces while Sugarcoat have a boring look on her face as she was folding her arms around her chest.

Thereafter they let go of their kissing as the long saliva can be seen on their tongue because of their long passionate kiss.

" _Anyways…. Please enjoy the story guys and please review on the review section, No negative thoughts, please."_ Ivan responded as the servant gave him an ice tea, he then clutched it and he credited the servant once he gave him earlier. He then left the 4th wall breaking zone including Dietrich and the five students of Crystal Prep Academy. _"Were just gonna go get something to eat."_ The German-American Added.

 _Canterlot Dungeon, Equestria_

In Canterlot Dungeon on Equestria, Delsin and the six other Conduits which is Mikhail, Aleksei, Angelika, Eugene, and Fetch woke up into the prison cell. All of them rub their heads gently, as the 24-year old Conduit replied. "Where are we, anyways?" With that reply, he heard the clang around his hands and his feet which were the chains were bound underneath him. Even his other friends were bound also in chains.

"I think were in zee dungeon." Angelika responded as she was looking on the ceiling of the dungeon. "I think this is zee similar to Curdun Cay." She Added.

"Dungeon?" The Video Conduit interrogated as he was confuse. "Why the heck are we in the prison!?" Eugene screamed as he was keeps on clanging his chains, as Mikhail ceased him for using his Smoke ability on the palm of his hand. The blue smoke was released into his palm causing the shy nerd to go in a deep sleep.

"Shush, I don't want you to scream in a tantrum." Mikhail uttered, as the other member of Conduits glanced at him with an awkward look.

"What?" He shrugged with a glower face.

Fetch wheezed with a reply. "Don't do that next time, Ok!"

"Ok, you need to relax Fetch." Mikhail replied.

"Quick, guys," Abigail started. "Pretend to sleep because someone is coming!" The Neon Conduit hollered because they all heard some hoofstep which is coming on their way. And then all of them pretend to sleep on their respective beds as Eugene is already asleep.

Later there was a sound of following hoofsteps coming on the hallways of the dungeon which is coming to their prison cell, as the cell door were immediately open by a glowing golden aura like magic. The two princesses are Luna and Celestia went inside into the prison cell, as the two Royal Guards were guarding the exterior of the prison cell of the dungeon.

The Two Princess spot the seven humans who were dissimulating on their sleep, Princess Celestia then called her two royal guards outside of the exterior of the prison cell. As the two Royal Guards went inside on the prison cell, with their long golden baton clutching it on their left hoof, one of them responded. "Yes, your Highness, what burden shall we make?" The white royal guard saluted with an order from the princesses.

"Thou to be a trick," The Princess of the night responded as she order one of their royal guard. "Wake them up, these humans knoweth well!" The Two Royal Guards saluted as they used their baton to beaten them up, the seven humans were in pain because of the baton they'd use. The two royal guards then pick the seven human up forcibly as they put them into the chains again on the side of the wall.

All the seven humans woke up as they were bound with chains on the side of the wall. Eugene suddenly woke up also.

"Why are you doing this to us, Celestia!?" The Crystal Conduit screamed as he was bound in chains on the wall, while his other friends were bound with chains also. But he was beaten by a royal guard with a golden as he strike him on the groin area causing him to groan in pain.

"Because you humans are cruel and violent," The Princess of the sun responded. "We did this for the safety of our kind." She added with a reply. "So we decided to make a project called 'The Conversion Bureau' our top pony scientist including my prized student Twilight Sparkle worked on the serum which humans will turn them into a newfoal" The Princess of the sun continued. "When the serum was complete, we even make more of it! We even invade other universe filled with human beings and change them into newfoals." She uttered as she laughs evilly.

"Some say thou humans have magic on your side, I'm I Correct?" Luna uttered as she levitated a seven multi-colored serum on a closed flask and landed them in front of the seven humans who are once bound in chains on the walls.

"Yeah, so-" This is only Delsins response as the neon conduit shouted just before on the two equestrians leaders.

"You Motherfucking pony why you always authorized on such cruel thing!?" Abigail screamed as she was kept on clanging her chains once it was bound on her two wrists. "If I get out of here, hohoho you'll gonna regret it!" She glared at the two sisters.

"Enough!" Luna shouted at the female human.

"We will turn you into a pony so that you will forget violence, and stop fighting for your life." The Princess of the sun indicated as she floats the golden small knife. She then slice one-by-one on the fingers of the seven humans as the blood fell on each of the multi-colored on the closed flask on the ground causing the serum to change its color, she had an evil smug on her face. The Princess of the Sun instructed her loyal royal guards. As the seven humans were twisting their chains but they can't do anything because the chains were among their wrist, before the two royal guards threw the seven ponification serums at the humans, Eugene was trembling of having change into a horse.

"Y-You wouldn't do that would you?" The Video Conduit interrogated as he was shivering in fear.

"Of course I will do it thou pathetic human!" Luna answered as Eugene is even more scared of being a horse. "Guards, if thou please!" the royal guards obeyed the princess of the night's command, as they threw one-by-one of the serum towards the seven humans.

As the serum flask came on contact at the seven humans, the multi-color smoke were scattering on their body. Later since the smoke clears the seven humans didn't change into a newfoal at all, it's like their Conduit Gene is fighting the effects of the ponification serum, Their aura are pulsating around them as they're rejecting the poisonous substance. The four got look on the seven humans who were once chained on the side of the wall. Their aura elements gone inside on each of their form as it accelerated its healing on their bodies.

Eugene covers his eyes, after that he saw his body is still remained human. He gasped with a reply. "Guys, Look, were alive we didn't change at all!" His other friends look at Eugene as the six were still human which it was impossible.

"What? How is this possible!?" The princess of the night hollered as she was seeing this, even her sister got shocked about what happened. Princess Luna got mad she instructed the two royal guards, as they ready their sharp spear to stab each of the seven humans who were in chained.

But luckily the Geokinetic Conduit known as Zack manipulated the prison bars and releasing them with no ease he then formed them into spear like steel. He target the two royal guard stallion which it strikes them it cause them to impaled into the ceiling which they died easily, and their blood showered inside the prison cell including the two royal sisters.

"Ew, this is just gross blood horse, really!?" Fetch replied as she was disgusted that the stallion blood was in her face.

"You're telling me." The 24 year-old Conduit indicated.

Zack easily utilized the metal chain on him he instantly got released on his own chain, He even released the other Conduit once bound on chain were already released. A sound of every chains were off as it fell on the ground, Delsin, Mikhail, Eugene, Angelika, and Fetch rubbed their wrist gently. As they are liberated by a geokinetic Conduit, Delsin suddenly saw the two alicorn sister who were retreating backwards slowly as they tried to run, the 24-year old Conduit used his Concrete power to cover the whole entrance of the prison bars, but the princess of the sun used her magic spell to destroy the concrete which it blocks the entrance of the prison bars, The Neon Conduit use her neon bolts to strike the two alicorn but it missed them for they flee successfully.

"Come on, we've got to catch those freaks!" Fetch replied the other six Conduits nodded as they got out of prison while they dash off.

In the hallways of the dungeon, the two alicorn sisters are galloping away at the seven humans as they chase them towards the hallway of the dark dungeon. The Princess of the sun ordered some several royal guards to destroy the seven humans while the humans are running before them she then replied angrily. "Destroy those human savages!" Every of the royal guards saluted before the Princesses even Captain Shining Armor as they have a chance to escape.

"Will do princess…. we won't fail you." Shining Armor replied, as the other of his squad mates nodded with replied as the two Princess gallop before them. "For the glory of Equestria, Destroy those apes!" The very captain of the Crystal Empire draw his very own steel sword raised, as his swarm of royal guards charge towards at the seven apes who are chasing after the two alicorn sisters.

The seven Conduits stop for a moment as they saw a several swarm of royal guard who are charging towards the humans, Eugene construct a swarm of low pixelated angels to protect his friends. Angelika then constructs a one low pixelated gorilla monster with red mechanical fist, the royal guards got scared at the creature had big muscles they sweat a lot than they expected. The creature roared as he slams the ground causing it to shake and it broken into pieces, all other royal guard fell on the deep bottom pit. Eugenes angels fires their own pixelated laser bolts at the bunch of royal guards, as Delsin, Aleksei, Fetch, and Zack had a chance to escape from the royal guards including their captain of the royal guards which is Shining Armor.

"Are you sure you two are gonna be ok?" Delsin inquired as he ceased for a moment to see his friend from attacking all the royal guards, while the 24 year-old Conduit saw his Buddy Eugene fights as Delsin was proud about him.

"I'll be fine, go!" The Shy Nerd shouted at Delsin, as he nodded and ran off.

"But….?" He question anxiously.

"You must catch zee princesses." Angelika replied.

On the battle scene Eugene and Angelika fought side by side, the two of them then transformed into their game avatar which is 'He Who Dwells and Thee Shalt Punished'. Video Game Form Eugene fires his low pixelated beam as he strikes down at royal guards, each of them died as they are lying on the ground. While Video Game Form Angelika summons an electric ball in the palm of her hands she then throws it, as the electric ball then came contact the ball explode into a streak of electricity causing some royal guards gave them a jolt of electricity they suddenly turn into a piles of bone after they got electrified.

Some royal guards are fleeing cowardly some of them were still fighting for the cause of their nation which was equestria, because they didn't know how powerful these two humans can do. Their pixelated creature eliminated all the royal guards were they could search were they hide, Shining Armor got shocked about these two humans who had powers. He suddenly saw all his squad mates are dead some of them were lying as their blood are showing off, and some of them turned to dust because of the electricity they'd taken. Shinings face turns into rage, he suddenly charge at 'He Who Dwells' with his sword, as he starts to swing his sword a background slice was barely heard. Captain Shining Armor stop galloping as his body was torn separately his flesh and guts went everywhere as the blood shower went off it was Thee Shalt Punished who did that, back at the Crystal Empire on the master bedroom. The Princess of Love known as Mi Amore Cadenza or Princess Cadence, she felt that her husband Shining Armor died on the battle. Her tears suddenly fell for her husband's loss, she cried on their very own master bed until the night. That Night on the Crystal Empire as the Princess of Love is asleep, she was thinking about her death husband. One time she was dreaming about her husband, she noticed also that he was killed by an unknown creature. The Princess of Love was sweating a lot in her bed she suddenly woke up with a shocked in her face, she was panting heavily until a reflection of a teleport has been perceived.

"Princess Celestia!?" The Princess of Love gasped. "Thank goodness you're alive." She started to gallop before the two alicorn princess of Equestria.

"I can't believe my Shining Armor died!" Princess Cadence uttered as her eyes were on tears, causing the two alicorn sisters but a shocked on their faces.

"How can they do this?" Princess of the sun inquired with an anxious face as she closed her eyes and she then opens them. "Princess Cadence rallied all your troops we'll destroy these seven humans, and avenge your husbands' death." She indicated as the Princess of Love got mad also she then calls all the ponies from the Crystal Empire to rallied the troops.

Later on Denny Park which is the south island of seattle, The Director of the DUP which is Brooke Augustine then plan about the tactics of taking down these ponies for invading their planet. All of her loyal DUP troops formed a row soldier line, she then responded. "Our objective is to destroy the nation called equestria, if we succeed we'll kill these aliens who destroy once of our beloved seattle. So I need a Question? Are you with me or not?" She included.

With that speech one of the DUP soldier raise his hand at the back as he stand out of his seat with a replied. "If we die…. We die with honor." He added with a reply.

"Who Else!?" Brooke Augustine interrogated as she was folding her arms before her loyal DUP troopers as she nodded.

"US MA'AM!" They Screams in unison as their one hand elevated into the air.

"LET'S ROLL OUT!" She hollered with pride.

All the DUP troops including the director of the DUP which is Brooke Augustine went inside the DUP Ospreys which is five of them as the two blades went on. The two rotors whipped as it ascended into the air, the five DUP Ospreys fly into the sky. they are getting ambushed by a bunch of pegasi attacking the five metal machines, and then one of the DUP agents manned the '21.5X40mm AA Gun Battery', they then automatically fire at the pegasi ponies as they were getting shredded they then fall right out into sky and landed into the ocean their blood can be seen on the waters. Later they then arrived at the beach head of equestria, their DUP Ospreys landed on the beach head. All the DUP troops and Brooke Augustine went out at the back door of the Ospreys.

"Director Augustine, we've landed successfully." The DUP Pawn replied with salute as he was clutching his assault rifle.

"Good." Augustine responded with a serious face. "Build some defensive turrets if there's any threat, destroy them got it!" The Concrete Conduit instructed the DUP pawn.

"Yes, Director," The DUP Pawn obeyed the command of the director.

Once The Earth Pony Mare Scout wearing a fully body armor who noticed the swarm of humans at side of the beach, some of the humans are constructing some defensive gatling gun. As she was about to flee a concrete stop her, the concrete then suddenly encasing the entire four hooves she can't move at all. The Director then interrogated the scout earth pony. She walked towards at the pony who were once got encased by the concrete, the director of the DUP crouch down in front of the pony.

"Who're you?" Brooke Augustine interrogated at the earth pony.

"My name is Sugar Song and please don't hurt me human." She introduced her name as she was trembling in fear.

Sugar Song is an earth pony, her eyes is Toasty Topaz. Her mane is Smoky Cream, and her coat is white with red crimson streak. And lastly her cutie mark is a guitar with a sugar logo on the bottom of the guitar.

"Hurt you? Sugar Song, will you help us for destroying equestria?" The Director inquired with a replied.

"Help you? Why?" She interrogated in confusion.

"Your two leaders Is a tyrant and a murderer." Brooke Augustine replied. "You must defect your country, your nation." She added.

Sugar Song needs some time to decide whether she defects from her nation or she joins the humans, the earth pony closed her eyes and opens them directly at Augustine with a serious face.

"Ok, I'll join you." She replied.

Augustine then had a complacent face, as she expands her arms at the hoof of the earth pony and she began to shake her one hoof. And the director of the DUP replied. "Welcome to the DUP, Sugar Song." The director of the DUP included with a smile.

( **To be continued on the next chapter** )

 **A/N: Alright, chapter 7 of the conversion bureau is finished. I'll be continuing this next week I will declare it as a hiatus for now you can review this story, and put your best Ideas on the review section. And Dietrich, Ivan, and me the author, will reply to your review. As of now this is SkullCrusher550 signing off.**

 **Dietrich: Farewell, Dude, may the force be with you. And good luck in japan, please bring us some souvenirs.**

 **SkullCrusher550 (Me): Bye, guys! I'll see you on Tuesday.**

 **Ivan: Seriously, bro, Starwars reference much?**

 **Dietrich: Too much agreement kills a chat!**

 **Ivan: Urgh! Just let's get going, dude. The five students of Crystal Prep Academy is waiting for us on dinner.**

 **Dietrich: Fine! I'll go!**

 ***The two step brothers left the house, as they went on dinner café.***

 **Ivan: Oh, before we leave…. Please, guys, I'm begging you. Please leave a question for us on the review section, please! Just for once in your life time.**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, this is SkullCrusher550. And welcome back to another chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism'. I also enjoy Japan just for vacation actually all the ladies in that place are so cute when they speak, just like an anime. Anyways please review, favourite, or followed. Whether it's a guest reviewer that's fine with me, any case…. Uh, please enjoy the story.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS or MLP, MLP belongs to Hasbro. While inFAMOUS belongs to Sucker Punch Studios.**

 _Ivan and Dietrich including the five students of the Crystal Prep Academy walk up from the stage. As the crowds of audiences claps with acclamation, as they all smiled in front of the audiences._

" _Hey, Guys,_ " Ivan started with a reply. " _Welcome back to the story fic called 'The Conversion Bureau' and our author came back in one piece, with no problems._ " He uttered as he put his both hands behind his back and then with a smile.

" _Yes, quite indeed you are Ivan._ " Sugarcoat responded as she adjusted her eyeglasses.

" _Please review this story, and also we just wanna see your thoughts and reaction on the review section, I'll be so awesome! Also please follow or favourite this story if you had time, whooo!_ " Lemon Zest replied as she put rock sign with excitement, also she wears her headphones as she listen to her punk music. She then nodding wildly because of the music she listened.

" _Please enjoy the story,_ " Soursweet replied sugary. " _Or else whoever you are we're gonna kidnapped you with no questions asked!_ " She uttered with her sourly face.

" _Whoa, easy there Soursweet, we're not terrorist you know._ " Ivan replied at the Crytal Prep Girl, As Soursweet eagerly glared at the Russian-American. as Ivan back slightly at the Shadowbolt Girl, with a slight growl on her face.

" _Oh Yeah…. Merry early Christmas everybody even on this site called fanfiction-dot-net."_ Dietrich replied as he declared it an early holiday.

" _Seriously, bro,_ " Ivan interrogated his step-brother Dietrich, as he whispers to his ears.

" _What? I just wanna declare to have an early Christmas, and besides it's almost holiday, dude._ " Dietrich responded to his step-brother Ivan.

" _Urgh!_ " Ivan growled as he put his both hands on the side of his head angrily. " _Whatever, just start the freakin' story!?"_ He screamed.

" _Alright, just chillax man,_ " The German-American responded as he sigh. " _Enjoy the story everyone._ " He replied with a boring look, the curtain emerge from the screen. As the whole crowd of audience claps wildly as they enjoy like they were in the movies.

 _Universe 1125 also known as Carlos Balascos universe_

 _Year: March 16, 2049 (30 Years Later After the Spanish Civil War in Universe 1125 and after the invasion of the evil version of Princess Celestia and Luna)_

 _Country: Spain (The whole country is now controlled by the Human Liberation Front but the last state was Zamora it is controlled by the Equestrian Army)_

Carlos Balasco is a spanish first lieutenant of the Human Liberation Front or HLF for short, while he was at his room he suddenly started working out to gained more muscles. Until an alarm were roaring on its sound speaker. He decided to change into his futuristic soldier uniform he went outside to his room, and he proceed to the mission room as he saw all the other soldiers gone seated into their respective row of chairs. He also seated just beside to his soldier mates.

The Spanish General of the HLF known as Agata Bargas once walk and stepped up on the middle of the stage while she was clutching the mic, she soon uttered. "Buenos dias a todos, y gracias por venir. Permitanme presentarles a mi mismo…. Mi nombre es heneral Agata Bargas del Frente de Liberacion Humana. Y yo sere tu objetivo de la mision del dia hoy." *Good morning everyone, and thank you for coming. Let me introduce myself…. My name is General Agata Bargas of the Human Liberation Front. And I'll be your todays mission objective.* the presentation projector screen was turns on by the Spanish female General of the HLF herself with a remote, as the image were shown some kind of the conversion bureau building.

The Spanish HLF General soon spoke in a little bit English she then replied. "Our mission is to destroy one Conversion Bureau in the state of Zamora which is North-West from here, if we destroy the last one of the Conversion Bureau building…. the whole country of Spain will be ours…. and kill every last equestrian bastards with no mercy, our HLF brothers and sisters shall prevail." She pressed the remote once more proceeding to the next image of the projector screen. "But be careful men…. Women, these Equestrians bastards won't be easy to take, but…. We need tactics." The Female Spanish General of the HLF then pressed her remote again once more, as the projector screen proceeding to the next image again. In this image the strategic plan were shown, as the next image emerges on the projector screen, the tactics then were shown in the screen. "Alright, Sniper team," She uttered as she pointed at the projector screen. "You'll have to take out those equestrian patrol guards while you're at the hill." The Spanish Female HLF General attached her long stick at the projector screen the two sniper teams then gave a thumbs-up, as they are clutching their own Zastava M93 Black Arrow Anti-Materiel Rifle while they were seated on the chair. "Demolition Team, if the sniper teams took out some of the guards patrolling around the conversion building. Put a Sticky Disk Bomb on the side of the building, but you need to be sneaky, gave the assault team some time to eradicate every living horse bastards inside." She added, as the sliding door goes up a two stranger Conduit came in on the mission room. All the other soldiers glance back behind at the two Conduits behind them, which is Sarah Johnson and Jayden Williams. Sarah Johnson is a Conduit who controls and manipulates fire while Jayden Williams is an expert at hacking with his personal Hi-tech Kharchenko Brand Laptop which Alex Karchenko gave him a year ago on Planet Vernakia while he was 14 years-old. Sarah Johnson has Blue Star eyes, Soft amber long hair down on the center, she has also had pure white skin. Sarah actually wears a black Nuclear symbol T-shirt, she had a pair of black gloves on each of her hands, Sarah had black Nod logo hoodie which it was covering on the entire shirt, her jeans were brown, and also she wore a light blue nike rubber shoes. Jayden Williams had Amethys Eyes, light brown short hair, Natural Beige skin, He was wearing a TRB men's t-shirt, and also he had dressed a TheRadBrad Hoodie that encased the whole t-shirt. He had a one pair of blue jeans, and also a green sneaker with a flame skull on each side of the shoes.

"My Apologies," The Pyrokinetic Conduit Apologized. "General Agata, I'm so sorry for being late at this kind of hour." Sarah replied as she was standing just an inch on the sliding door, also she was just next to Jayden who also standing at the entrance of the sliding door.

"It's fine, you two have a seat." The Spanish Female General instructed them to be seated, as the two Conduit obeyed as the two take a seat on a random position on the row of chairs. As the two Conduits began to listen of what the tactics are? So that the HLF of Spain shall have a victory against the Equestrian army once Celestia and Luna invaded over 30 years ago, after the Spanish Civil War Conflict had ended on the Mid-August of 2019.

Later after the Strategic Plan had ended, the Projector Screen once turns off by the HLF staff. The Female Spanish General of the HLF then questions to her loyal soldiers. "So any questions you wanna ask?" All the Spanish soldier of the HLF didn't say anything, not even Carlos, Jayden, and Sarah. Everyone on the mission room exchange glances on their HLF fellow soldiers all of them shake their heads as a no, She then added. "Alright, then, let's go!" all the fellow HLF soldiers including the two Conduit which is Sarah and Jayden even Carlos Balasco went to the VTOL Ospreys at the airfield, the VTOL Osprey armed with three 15.7X120mm AA gun turrets, two on each side and one at the back of the Osprey. They also equipped with anti-personnel 11.7X20mm chain gun on front. It also had a 2X anti-armor GV-50 Missile pods, and also it had 2X T-10 Rocket pods on the side of the VTOL Ospreys just next to the GV-50 Missile pods. Once all the loyal HLF soldier rides their respective VTOL Ospreys, one-by-one they all descended into the air. As the rotor whipped into the sky, while an armada of VTOL Osprey whipped its rotor into the sky as they enter the state of Zamora. Which is North-West of Spain, but they've been ambushed by an armada of pegasi coming on their way. One of the VTOL Osprey pilot Hollers. "We got hostile of pegasi coming in fast!" Carlos Balasco ordered the pilot he then responded. "Initiated all the AA gun turrets, and tell the others to actuate it." The Pilot obeyed as he saluted, he used the walkie-talkie on the next of the pilot seat. "Um, this is Viking God-11 initiate all the AA gun turrets over." He added as he received the other pilot of the VTOL Osprey. "Copy that, Viking God-11," the other VTOL Osprey pilot uttered. "It shall be done, Valkerie-1 over." When the armada of pegasi is coming closer, all the VTOL Ospreys AA gun turret open fire. As all the pegasi were getting shredded like flies, but the equestrian pegasi were throwing something else which is hi-tech explosive. It seems that their weaponry is getting improved on their equestrian warfare, when the hi-tech explosive came on contact on each of the VTOL Osprey. The bomb suddenly explode leaving the fellow VTOL Ospreys falling out of the sky as the flames are igniting on the machines body causing it to fall right into the ocean, Sarah's MDUPG glowed as she picked it out into her pocket she scrolled the called button. She then replied on the caller which is the holographic version of David Vang came to life just before from the device. "What is it David Vang?" She interrogated at the Nanotechnosis Conduit.

" _Guys, you must avoid those bombs immediately…. Take evasive actions, now!_ " He hollered as all the fellow VTOL Osprey were getting explode as the holographic version of Sarah Johnson, is shaking like an earthquake, while she grips her MDUPG all the VTOL Osprey were having evasive action as they avoid all these hi-tech bombs. The whole armada of VTOL Osprey are firing their respective AA gun turret to shot down any pesky pegasi in the air as all the shrapnel were exploding into the atmosphere. later all the fellow HLF are celebrating that they eliminated all the annoying pegasi into the sky, but Sarah, Carlos, and Jayden suffered too much HLF soldiers who were once inside into the VTOL Ospreys. The Pyrokinetic Conduit suddenly clutch her own MDUPG once more, she continues their talking with David Vang a Nanotechnosis Conduit. "Um, David," She replied at the Nanotechnosis Conduit. " _Yes._ " He answered. "What are those explosive things, anyways?" Sarah inquired David as he gave her a big sigh. " _Those are the…. The…._ " This is only Davids answer as the Pyrokinetic Conduit shouted at her. "It's a what!?" David replied with a worried tone as he wheezed at Sarah. " _All those bombs that you encounter, are…. stolen Kharchenko Industries tech._ " He included as Sarah gave him a big gasped. "How do you know about this, David?" Sarah inquired at David but the Nanotechnosis Conduit which is David is having trouble at his Country, That Vietnam is on under siege by the equestrian army, his HLF comrades fell from the Equestrian military. As he was the only left on his team, most of his team got morph into a newfoal. But he still stands tough even though his HLF comrades fell into the equestrians, he glares at the swarm of equestrians. Who were once trotting slowly with an evil snigger on their faces, as the nanotechnosis Conduit retreat slowly at the hands of the military might of Equestria. But one of the Crimson colored stallion responded at the fleeing human. "You're defeated…. there's nothing to run, now! give up human…. And see Celestia's Light." Before The Nanotechnosis Conduit disconnects his MDUPG the Pyrokinetic Conduit responded. "Don't do this, David…. I begged you!" She hollered at the holographic version of the Nanotechnosis Conduit, but it is already too late. He suddenly disconnects his own MDUPG and he relinquished the device into the ground with a 'Thud'. The Nanotechnosis Conduit suddenly activated his BHS the sword into his left arm, the sword is filled with heat that can melt a single car also thick armor, the whole equestrian military got look at the human. The human instantly charged all the equestrian military, with his enhanced speed had improved each time he slice an enemy. He started slicing all he had encounter against the equestrians, even the mares and stallions who wear even a fully body armor he immediately penetrate and melt it, all the military of equestria were got slice by his BHS. All the body of the equestrian army got sliced into half, as all the blood and guts were gushing out, his face is covered with blood. When he's done fighting the equestrian bastards as he deactivated his BHS, he saw the terror of his city is now on apocalypse, buildings, cars, and houses are sparking with flames. The smoke are now ascending into the sky, he also saw his HLF comrades have died with their own glory. The nanotechnosis Conduit immediately fell into his both knees, he cascade unconsciously into the ground. His vision gone blurred as he saw one of the rescue helicopter, were descending into the ground just an inch before him. Someone exited on the ASX-41 rescue helicopter, it is the medical team. His blurry visions were turning on and off, some medical team immediately lift his body up and put him into a folding portable military hospital bed. As the medical team of the HLF were ready to move out, they then rode the rescue helicopter, the helicopter once again descended into the air as the rotor whipped within its gust. The helicopter will go to the Ho Chi Mihn which is the south of Vietnam, as they arrive on Ho Chi Mihn, Vietnam which is the HLF controlled city. but Hanoi had loss to the equestrian army, the rescue helicopter touches down on the helipad as the passenger leave the air vehicle with their injured fellow HLF. They sent him into the HLF infirmary, were the injured HLF soldiers are being treated with their wounds. But some of the HLF Vietnamese soldiers are retaking Hanoi from the Eqestrian army, even their best vehicles from Kharchenko industries were used in every war. As all the swarm of vehicle left the HLF command center, to go from Hanoi to retake it once again from the equestrian army but the country of Laos, Cambodia, and Thailand, would seek their aid against the military might of the equestrian.

Sometime later, David Vang the Nanotechnosis Conduit woke up on the real hospital bed in HLF infirmary as much as he could move his own body. His half of his chest can be seen on the blanket, He gently touch his side of his head gently to regain his focused. A sound of the door creaked by. He suddenly activated his Smack Hand just like Rex Salazar used to punch an EVO, the medical nurse entered at the occupied room. she then got terrified about this mysterious person, the nurse got interested about the strange powers of him.

"How did you do that, it seems odd?" The Nurse Inquired as the Nanotechnosis Conduit deactivated his Smack Hands in front of her giving her with a big shock.

"Who are you, and…. Where I'm I?" David interrogated as the nurse introduced her name.

"My name is Nurse Redheart of the Ponies for Human Life or PHL, and you're on the HLF infirmary." She answered.

"PHL? Never heard of it, in my whole life but…." The Nanotechnosis Conduit replied as he continued. "….Thanks for saving my life." He credited the mare pony who once saved his life in an hour ago in Vietnam.

"You're welcome." Nurse redheart indicated.

"Anyways," The Nanotechnosis Conduit began his sentence. "What is PHL, anyway?" He inquired, as the

"The Ponies for Human Life is an organization movement for ponies who once defected from equestria. And most equestrian defectors decided to help the humans, even the equestrian ambassador herself." The defector equestrian nurse replied, just as David was confuse of what she meant ambassador?

"What do you mean, who's the ambassador?" The Nanotechnosis Conduit Replied, just as Nurse Redheart gave him a big sigh.

"Her name is equestrian ambassador Lyra Heartstrings." The mare nurse responded.

Davids eyes snapped as he gasped himself into his mind, as he heard the name Lyra Heartstrings. He thought she died on the ambush in Takehara, Japan by the Equestrian Army, while she was addressing the Japanese premier and the emperor to join the HLF to defeat the equestrian, That Celestia and Luna send many years ago. But something floats above on Nurse Redhearts head as it enters the room, a device that Alex Kharchenko once created this Device after his AI convention on planet Zetar. The Device landed on Davids palm as it transformed into MDUPG.

"Hey, it's my MDUPG." The Nanotechnosis Conduit chuckled, as the mare equestrian defector was fascinated about this device.

"MDUPG? Such alluring device, what does it do?" Nurse Redheart interrogated as the Nanotechnosis Conduit began to explain. He cares to show it to the mare nurse.

"It's a Multiversal Dimensional Portal Generator." He replied.

"What does it do, care it to explain?" The nurse pony inquired at the Nanotechnosis Conduit while he was resting on the hospital bed to regain his strength.

"Its' the enhanced version of the MPG, it was invented by Alex Kharchenko one year ago after his AI convention on planet Zetar." David uttered, he continue his explaining towards the mare equestrian defector. "This device can have many modes." He included. "This device can travel anywhere in this universe, or you can call the other member who were once acquired this technology." The Nanotechnosis Conduit added.

"David, what mode this strange device can do?" She inquired.

"I…. I don't know." David shrugged it off while he was resting at the bed. "I don't think I could explain that." He added, until the MDUPG spoked to his master.

" _David, Sir,_ " The Device started speaking. " _We got a call from Sarah Johnson of the Human Liberation Front from Spain care we take the appeal, Sir David?_ " The machine responded, as the Nanotechnosis Conduit inclined with the device. The MDUPG invites the call, showing the holographic version of the Pyrokinetic Conduit just before David. She then uttered. " _Are you ok, David?_ " The Pyrokinetic Conduit interrogated the Nanotechnosis Conduit, until David said that he is fine. As she glanced at the former equestrian mare, her holographic version responded with a smile. " _Thank you for saving David, Nurse Red Heart._ " The Pyrokinetic Conduit blessed the equestrian mare.

"You're welcome, Miss Sarah Johnson." Nurse Read Heart responded. "Perhaps, I should get going I have more things to do." She replied as the mare left the patient's room as she closes the door.

"Yeah, see you later Nurse Red Heart." The Nanotechnosis Conduit uttered.

" _By the way, what are those bombs name that the HLF encounter earlier?_ " Sarah questions the Nanotechnosis Conduit, as David gave her a big wheeze on his breath.

"Those bombs are…. AB-30 Anti-Air Hover Mines, it's an explosive that is very effective on air." David answered as the MDUPG displays the holographic version, of the AT-30 Anti-Air Hover Mines in front of the Holographic version of Sarah. "These explosive was created by the manufacturer called the Mulishnikov Bomb Industries." He included, as the holographic version of the Pyrokinetic Conduit vibrates as the tremor sounded by.

"Sarah…. Are you…. ok, your losing signal?" David interrogated, Sarah's MDUPG is dropping signal.

"Y-Y-Yeah…. Were-" That's the last response of Sarah, as her own MDUPG disconnects its signal from Davids MDUPG.

" _Sir, David,_ " The device replied at the Nanotechnosis Conduit with a robotic voice. " _According to the data information, plight's that the Equestrian Defences took down many HLF Ospreys while they arrive on the state of Zamora in Spain, Which is North-West from Europe._ " The Device responded, as the Nanotechnosis Conduit got a complete shock of having heard on his own MDUPG.

"How many casualties did it take?" David uttered.

" _According to my calculation,_ " The device displays the holographic version of the formula which the Nanotechnosis Conduit was bemused at his wondrous mind, he continue to describe. " _The total of fatality of people will be 5K of HLF Soldiers._ " The gadget responded as the Nanotechnosis Conduit got shocked of what he just perceive on his ear.

"We need to go, like right now!" The Nanotechnosis Conduit screamed softly, as his wounds around his body are fully healed in an accelerated rate. He put away his device called the MDUPG he activated his Punk Buster as he kick the side of the wall until it was broken, then David deactivates his Punk Buster the Nanotechnosis Conduit then activated his Boogie Pack as he fly over Europe.

He finally reaches Zamora which was controlled by the Equestrian army and the province of Spain as he landed on the ground he then deactivates his Boogie Pack, he saw all the HLF soldier were dead while their weapons scattered on the ground. His ears perked up as he heard the explosions and gunfight, he prepared his Smack Hand as he ran through the battlefield. He aids the other HLF soldiers who were killing those equestrians in their way he punches every horse bastards that he encountered, When he was about to get hit by a stallion unicorn with his bolt of magic he change his Smack Hands to Block Party. The magic is way too powerful his Block Party can't hold that long, until a sniper fire killed the unicorn stallion as he fell from the ground his blood scatter over the earth. Until David panted heavily he replied to the HLF sniper. "Thank you!" He blessed at the HLF sniper who shot at the Unicorn Pony as he credited him.

"You're welcome…." The HLF sniper indicated as the Nanotechnosis Conduit deactivated his Block Party.

Most of the HLF soldiers who survive the gunfight against the equestrians who wanted the humans to be extinct from every multi-verse, they advance towards the Conversion Building which is their objective to destroy. The Demolition Team set some bomb charges which the assault team have three hours so they won't waste any time, one of the assault team put some C4 bomb to obliterate the door entrance. One of the members of the assault team screamed. "Fire in the hole!" The C4 detonates as the Conversion Building entrance was obliterated as the whole member of the HLF assault team went inside killing everybody with their XM29 OICW Assault Rifle with laser sight. The leader of the HLF assault team replied. "Clear!" He hollered as they continued walking towards the lab, as they arrive on the lab. They saw some serum which is currently produced by the pony scientists, which they will use by the equestrian army against the savage humans which they will turn them into Pony or newfoals.

The leader of the assault team threw some S-10 Flash Bang Grenade into the ground, as it explodes it blinded all the pony scientists while they were working on the ponification serum. While they're sightless the whole assault team open fire, all the pony scientists were killed instantly by the humans. After they eliminate all the ponies inside the lab, then the communicator instantly spoked at HLF assault team which is the HLF demolition team outside. " _Guys you better get outta of there, because you have sixty minutes to get out._ " The whole assault team have no time to react, because the building is about to erupt in minutes.

The whole HLF assault team got out into the building just in time, the HLF demolition team set off the two bombs that they set earlier. The building collapses on the ground like dust. The whole members of the Human Liberation Front from Europe celebrated that they destroy the last Conversion Bureau building, while other HLF members raised their weapons up into the air. The Nanotechnosis Conduit is relocating were the Pyrokinetic Conduit and the Hacker Conduit went. He activated his Boogie Pack as he flies into the atmosphere for investigation. the Nanotechnosis Conduit is hanging into the air with his Boogie Pack as he can't find them anywhere, when he saw the two corpses lying on the ground. The Nanotechnosis Conduit landed gracefully as he deactivated his Boogie Pack with eased, he then saw the unconscious body of Jayden and Sarah. He ran towards to it but it was a trap, because it was set by the Equestrian bastards. He was caught by the net which is used by the equestrian military to capturing their foes that they hates, the Nanotechnosis Conduit was squirming to get free as he activated his BHS on his left arm to slash the net around him to liberate himself he then deactivated his BHS. He began to rise up within his feet, as he started lacerating his foes around him. David eliminates all the equestrians he decided to go from the unconscious Jayden including Sarah on the ground.

He called some support from the HLF, as he summons them. " _HLF of Spain, this is David Vang of the HLF in Vietnam requesting some support we got two people here who needs to be rescued._ " Awhile later the rescue helicopter arrived in time, as the HLF medical team exited at the aerial vehicle as they aid the Nanotechnosis Conduit to lift up the two bodies through the aerial vehicle. Eventually with the success of lifting the two unconscious bodies inside the rescue helicopter, the Nanotechnosis Conduit suddenly close the rescue helicopters door as it descended into the Air as the rotor whips from the wind. As he glanced at the rescue aerial vehicle left so that they could be safe from the Equestrian.

 _Meanwhile in the Universe 98384 also known as Delsins Universe_

 _Date: October 9, 2016 (7 years after the death of Cole Macgrath)_

Delsin and his team chased the two evil equestrian leaders on the dungeon hallways in Canterlot Dungeon, but they vanish into a thin air. Geokinetic Conduits MDUPG radiant on its purple-green streak color, as the Geokinetic Conduit pulls out his device out of its back compartment into his jeans. Zacks MDUPG spoked to his master with an android voice. " _Master, Zack,_ " The Device started in her robotic female voice.

"What is it?" Zack interrogated his own MDUPG, as Delsin, Fetch, got bemused because they think that their machine actually talks.

"Wow, I didn't know that device of yours spoke." Delsin responded.

"I know, right?" The Crystal Conduit inquired.

"I'm so impressed with this hi-tech device. I wish I could have one." The Neon Conduit replied.

"Chicos," *Guys* Zack spoked a bit Spanish. "Podra encerrado por una vez!" *Could you please shut up for once!* He screamed a bit to the other Conduits to shut their mouth as they felt silent, the device continues to speak towards to his master. " _Our readings through this alluring Equestrian Magic had increased within its distance, it seems the two heinous versions of Princess Celestia and Luna from their Universe 892 also known as the Evil Equestria. Had successfully escaped as they went to the Crystal Empire to re-unite more troops, from Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or Cadence for short to eliminate Delsin, Fetch, including Eugene, Including you two._ " The device warned as the machine display the holographic version of the Universe 892, including the Holographic Version of the Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire.

"Wait," The Crystal Conduit realized. "The Universe 892 had been existed before." Aleksei replied as Delsin and Fetch don't know what are they talking about?

" _Yes, it does subsist._ " The MDUPG uttered.

"Could you tell me about this 'Universe 892' and their history?" The Geokinetic Conduit inquired his own MDUPG device, the device then reveals the holographic version of the Universe 892 also known as the Evil Equestria. As the device began to describing that universe, as he started.

" _Universe 892 was established by the malevolent twin of Alex Kharchenko millennia ago._ " The machine replied as he continues to explain on the youth Conduits as he floated below on the ground as it initiated to history mode, the device began to display the holographic version of the history with Alex's evil twin who makes a deal with those heinous equestrians from Universe 892. " _After he formed the Universe 892, He allocates the two villainous Princess of the Evil Equestria. He makes a pact with them, so…. The evil twin of Alex Kharchenko demanded the two alternate versions of Princess Celestia and Luna. soon they have a campaign to eliminate every single human in this multi-verse until they're dormant. Then the Conversion War had begun, every human and evil ponies seems to fight each other with bloodshed. Many years after the Conversion War was never been terminated until now, the Human Liberation Front has formed by the President's daughter of America named Sasha Obama. The HLF's strength is about a zillion and they're now everywhere in this multi-verse, their assignment is to have freedom from the malevolent equestrians including their potion called the ponification serum that transforming humans into ponies that they were calling them 'Newfoals' and…. perhaps we should get going and chase after the two malevolent Equestrian Leaders who extinguish Delsins beloved seattle._ " After learning the history the device transformed back into MDUPG, as it landed on the palm of the Geokinetic Conduits hand. He put away his device into his pocket, the Conduits nodded after the device had thought them. They then ran all the way from the Corregidor, until they reaches the nearest exit. When they are outside of the Dungeon exit, an armada of the Crystal Empire and the Military Might of the Equestrian were pointing their weapons towards the five humans. The stallion move forward in front of everypony, he spoked at the five humans who were once escape from the clutches of the two equestrian leaders.

"Humans!" The stallion pony shouted as he was gripping the microphone. "You must capitulate at the hands of Princess Celestia and forget fighting for humanity!" With more addressing of the stallion, The Neon Conduit got annoyed as she used her beam of neon at the stallion. as it was sent flying into the air, then it landed on the ground dead with his blood are now dispersing on the earth.

"Nice one, Fetch!" The 24 Year-old Conduit credited Abigail Walker AKA Fetch, they saw the whole thing that these humans killed a stallion in front of them. Most of the army of the cruel version of Princess Celestia and Luna including the Princess of the Crystal Empire also saw the whole thing that they killed a peaceful stallion, the Equestrian forces ready their weapons. As they began charging towards the five humans with their primitive weapons that is far from the modern and future technology, as Delsin will remember this battle just like they did on Brooke Augustine on seattle that time. "Alright, Guys, this is our last moment... you guys ready?" With that question the other Conduits inclined with Delsins answer, they set their own various powers as they manipulate them. The five band of Conduits charge the whole army of Equestria, as the clash was so wondrous the whole background scene went white.

 _On the Universe 773 also known as Planet Vernakia_

 _Date: November 2, 2891 (9 weeks 2 months and 28 days after Alex Kharchenkos Birthday at his house with his cousins, including friends.)_

 _Alex Kharchenkos Residence, Laboratory_

At the house of Alex after he celebrated his birthday and return on his universe, he is now 869 years old but his chronological age is now 17 years old now. While he was working on his invention his MDUPG flicker with green with purple streak color in the side of the table, he was interrupted by it until he gave himself with a big wheeze on his breath. So he definitely walked towards the device at the side of the table and he culled his device while he clutched it around his both hands, although he turned on the MDUPG and type the password randomly with his fingers. He then clasped the device until he obtains a message from 'Universe 774' also known as the good Equestria is under attack by their evil equestrian counterpart.

When he glanced at the message, he began perusing the notes on the MDUPG.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _Equestria is under attack by our vicious counterpart, they emerge from the portal and they suddenly kill all the good citizen of Equestria. Please we need aid from you._

 _Your friend,_

 _Princess Celestia_

After he scrutinized the message, he immediately sends all the news from every planet's on 'Universe 773'. He instructed all the galactic alliance army to go from 'Universe 774,' also known as Equestria to defeat this evil threat.

 _On 'Universe 98384' On the side of the beach, Evil Equestria_

After Sugar Song joins the DUP she defected from her Nation Equestria, she assists the DUP director which is Brooke Augustine. Most of the DUP soldiers is been working on how to disable the barrier from advancing towards seattle, the director of the DUP threatens the mare with her concrete ability. "How do we destroy this… barrier!?" the concrete like spear is levitating next to Augustine, as Sugar Song was scared of this human because she has no time to waste.

"You have to be a pony, because you're a human being your form will be perished by its powerful magic." Sugar Song replied, as the concrete spears on Augustines side fell down on the ground.

"I'm a Conduit, not a human anymore." The Concrete Conduit responded, as she went towards the Barrier but her form didn't perish. As the director of the DUP was once inside of the Evil Equestria, the other DUP soldier exchange glances that their director didn't perish at all, so all her loyal DUP gone inside the barrier which it protects the alternate Equestria from being invaded by human savages.

Sugar Song was shocked about this, that these humans didn't get obliterated by the barrier as her mind is still processing. She shrugged it off as she trot towards the barrier, to join the other DUP soldiers. As they invade the alternate version of evil Equestria, most of the ponies are terrified as they flee from the humans. These earthlings got inside at the barrier, all the neighbourhood of ponies had to evacuate because the remaining savage bipedal beings had seized the evil nation of Equestria in Universe 892.

( **To be continued on the next chapter** )

 **A/N: Man this is the longest I've written but it isn't enough though, I hope you guys enjoy the story. If you guys had any Idea on the review section, feel free to review. You guys can follow or favourite this story, if you had time. This is SkullCrusher550 signing off and merry Christmas to all! Whoooooo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome back on the chapter of this story called 'The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism'. This is SkullCrusher550, and I hope you enjoy the story and please put a review in the review section if you had time. Also please follow, favourite, about this story, and we kinda waiting for it. Please support this story. Man this is so fun to write like always! By the way, the Multiverse Police Department was my greatest Idea I've ever had, of course.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS or MLP, MLP belongs to Hasbro. While inFAMOUS belongs to sucker punch studios.**

[Auld Lang Syne By: MxPx] The music plays at the back of the stage, but the volume was a bit high.

[SkullCrusher550: I don't own the song, like... personally.]

 _Ivan and Dietrich even including the five students of the Crystal Prep Academy, appear in front of the audiences. As they clapped before them with a smile on their faces, the seven people who were once on the stage bowed with respect._

" _Hi, Guys, Whoooo!_ " Lemon Zest responded while she puts the rock sign, as she was nodding wildly because of the rock music that she listened to. " _Welcome back to the new story chapter of The Conversion Bureau,_ " She added with a smile in front of the audiences.

" _Yes, thank you Lemon Zest._ " Ivan uttered, as he was gripping a piece of paper. " _Alright, guys, according to this fic. We got two favorites and six followers, oh my…. This is awesome!_ " He continued, as he began responding in front of the crowds of people. " _First the followers are, we got Meta-Squid, Mr-Zax, Phantomshoot, Vernerok87, blaze837, and the lastly is cosmicsafe74._ " He indicated, Ivan listed all the followers from the site called 'Fanfiction-dot-net.' Also he congratulating the followers from this site, and he credited them for following the story. " _You guys are awesome, also…. we congratulated you for following this story._ " The Russian-American uttered." _Also, thank you for supporting this tale._ " The Russian-American replied, as he called his brother. " _We got favorites from this fic, uh…. Dietrich if you please…._ " Ivan gave the paper to his brother, as Dietrich scrutinized the paper. Ivan's brother uttered as he chuckled with delight. " _Alright,_ _Our people who favorite we have…. The Three Kings and blaze837,_ " The German-American indicated with a smile, he credited the people who favorite this story. " _Also_ _I would like to thank you guys for supporting this story tale._ " Sugarcoat came back on the stage, carrying with coffee drinks packed with paper bag.

" _Hey, Sugarcoat, what's with the paper bag?_ " Dietrich inquired Sugarcoat, as the Crystal prep girl ceased her walking.

" _Well, this is Starbucks coffee that I procure on new Great Britain._ " She uttered, as she put the paper bag filled with drinks of Starbucks Coffee on the back of the stage. " _By the way, you should make your author to write more stories._ " She replied, which Dietrich and Ivan raise their both eyebrows.

" _You did steal my MDUPG, did you?_ " Dietrich responded, as the Light opalish grey with light arctic bluish grey haired girl nodded. Leaving the German-American smack his head by using his one left hand.

" _Awwww, you're so sweet, Sugarcoat._ " Soursweet beams with delight, until her foul-tempered personality altered. " _Do you have any Idea how long that was!?_ " She screams like she was in a tantrum, Soursweet proceeds to the back of the stage. She grabbed one of the 'Beast Mode Frappuccino' the sweet but foul-tempered girl drinks her Starbucks Coffee on the backstage angrily.

" _Anyways…. Um, if you had some time please support this story, whether you like it or not that's fine with us._ " Ivan indicated with a smile, as he clutches another paper given by the staff from 4th wall breaking zone back at the stage. " _Also you can follow or favorite this story._ "

" _According to this paper,_ " Ivan responded as he was scrutinizing the paper with his mind. But he changes his mind. " _Um…. Never mind, enjoy the story._ " He included, as the people from the stage left the platform. The whole crowd of audiences clapped, the curtain before the stage suddenly opens as the crowds of people from their seats clap wildly while others are whistling.

Multiverse Police Department or MPD for short it was some kind of a police task force, which is now expanding outside of the Multiverse. Their job is to arrest those terrorist or fugitives who were against the law of the multiverse, and these police officers can easily took down powerful beings because they had an extreme combat training. An American Norman Phillip Robertson and his Ukrainian-American police partner/best friend Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andruntsiv, these two were friends for millennia since they join the MPD a while back. Norman Robertson is a Major police, while his best friend Yevheniy Andruntsiv is a Corporal from the MPD. Norman had pure brown eyes, Short Jet Black hair, he had light skin. His best friend Yevheniy had silver eyes, blue with crimson streak short hair because he used the hair dye on himself millennia ago, also he had white skin.

Norman Robertson wears a black police uniform of the MPD but he has a MPD logo hoodie which covers the uniform. He had MPD silver badge on the side of his chest, his pants was the same as the uniform. But his shoes were nike sneakers. He equips with 9.89X10mm KLS-75 semi-automatic pistol as a sidearm but it was on his holster. His gadgets were Retractable Stun Rod it has the capable of stunning a suspect while running which it was fastens in his belt on the right side in the center of his pants, he has pair of Ion Cuffs which restrains a fugitive and it was attached on the left side of his belt. He also acquired a Multiverse Pocket Pad it was a device which gathers the information about the parallel world, it was invented by Kharchenko Advance Tech Industries Corporation. It was a company which created any kinds of weapons, gadgets, and military vehicles etc. each of the MPD officers have their very own MPD police cruiser, this hover police vehicle can float beneath the ground and thanks to the Anti-Gravity matrix reactor it can fly through the air. It has the capability to open portal to another parallel world just like the MDUPG including the MPG. And also on the back of the trunk each of these hover police vehicle have VTOL scout drones, these drones are silent but lethal. They were armed with 12mm anti-personnel machine gun pods, and they are equipped with anti-armor neutron missiles which capable of destroying anything even a thickest armor. While his best friend Yevheniy Andruntsiv also wears a black police uniform it was the same as Norman wore, his MPD logo hoodie was blue. He was wearing a golden brown MPD badge which was now attached on the side of his Chest also he wears with a cool adidas sneakers. He equip with his favorite pistol called 9.89X10mm X-45 Machine Pistol. He used it as a sidearm he also puts on his very own holster, and his gadgets are more far superior than his partner does, but he wasn't showing it off. He had X-50 Stun Gun this thing has the capability of stunning an enemy with ease, he acquired also with a two proton cuffs which is more powerful than the Ion Cuffs, because this cuff can restrain a powerful monsters on every multiverse. He also acquired a DK-105 dark eyed scout probe droid this scout probe can scout the suspects location, and lastly but at least he has a pair of 'Azgu'ran Gauntlet' some say this legendary golden gauntlet have an ability which is called 'Absolute Power or Godlike Strength' with this power it can easily defeat a powerful monster with one punch and shatter planets alone. But the ancient Kurlian text says 'Only a person who is worthy can acquire this mystic magical Gauntlet.'

When Yevheniy was younger he loves adventure, he loves traveling with his best friend Norman on every parallel universe that they travel. These two young friends found a mysterious cave, when they suddenly walked at the creepy dark cave…. something caught their attention. A mystic gauntlet was stuck on a rock in the middle of the dark cave shining in a bright light. The younger Yevheniy walk towards the mystic gauntlet while his friend remained still in his

Position, he puts his both hands on the gauntlet and taking it off at the center of the rock. The mystical gauntlet immediately shines like a holy divine. Because according to the legend he was the reincarnation of the alien king Ilya IV millions of years ago, before the war between the Kurlians and the Harens. It was the king who placed that gauntlet, in the first place after the war.

The younger version of Yevheniy cannot control the power of the gauntlet, because it was very powerful to use. But when he was now older he can easily control the powers and abilities with having no problems.

[ _Present Day, on Multiverse Police Department_ ]

Norman was busy monitoring every parallel universe in his 29th century computer on his desk office, while he relaxed himself on the chair smiling happily until a sound of the door creak by. He glanced behind it, but it was his friend Yevheniy clutching two box of krispy crème donut. Norman calls him his nickname Eugene, the name was very similar back at Seattle on 'Universe 98384,' Yevheniy put the boxes of krispy crème donut just beside on Normans' table. He replied to his best friend he could ever had, as he credited him. "Thanks, Eugene!" Yevheniy brought the coffee which it had caffeine so that the two of them won't fall to sleep during their duty shift. "You're welcome, Norman." Yevheniy replied back as he smiles at his friend.

"What are you doing, Norman?" Yevheniy inquired, as he grabbed some Bavarian kreme donut and he then eats it he chew it manually then swallowed it.

"Well, Eugene," Norman replied, as he took a sipped at his coffee on his mug. "I've been monitoring the other parallel worlds, since the evil versions of Princess Celestia and Luna from 'Universe 892' conquered the 'Universe 98384' also known as Seattle." He added.

"Should we interfere?" Yevheniy interrogated.

"Nah, the Conduits will take care of fighting those evil equines." Norman replied, as he took a sip on his coffee in the table.

"Why is the 'Universe 775' beeping on your computer?" Yevheniy or Eugene interrogated at his friend, as Norman notice it.

"Yeah, you're right." Norman responded narrowing at his desktop, as he grabbed another original glazed donut and ate it slowly after that he swallows it with a big gulp.

The 'Universe 775' suddenly beeps on the monitor, as Norman saw at his 29th century computer. He touched the holographic version of it, Norman enlarge the holograph image he saw that this universe is in trouble. While the holograph video feed image is in large, Norman saw the transformation of a Lavender teenager destroying the high school on his computer video feed image. The Canterlot High school was being obliterated by a demon winged teenager both Canterlot High, and Crystal Prep Academy student were scared of her because she's gonna destroy this parallel world.

"Eugene, we've got to go to this Universe." Norman uttered on his friend.

"Why?" Yevheniy interrogated as he finished his hot coffee just before him.

"What, do you wanna see this universe, Get extinguished by a demon winged teenager?" Norman responded with a little sourly voice, as Yevheniy or Eugene shook his head.

[ _Playing New Thang By: Red Foo_ ] [ _I don't own the song also._ ]

"Then we must go there." Yevheniy's friend indicated, as he turns off his very hi-tech computer desktop, they left the office which was belongs to Normans, as they went to the armory which their weapons and gadgets are stored. When they arrived at the armory, the two of them grabbed what they need for their mission. The two MPD officers got out of the police department as they proceed to their hover police vehicle. Norman is on the driver seat while Yevheniy is seated on the front seat. The American MPD officer start the engine, as the MPD hover police cruiser roared on its engine, the police hover vehicle levitated just before the ground. The police cruiser then lifts off because it has the capable of flying, while on the air the MPD police cruiser fires the green with purple streak portal on the center of the hood. The cruiser went inside on the portal with a light speed from star wars.

[ _Meanwhile on Universe 892 also known as evil Equestria]_

[ _Pony Reggie POV_ ] [ _Outskirt of Ponyville and outside from the war zone]_

In evil Equestria from Universe 892, the red Pegasus woke up in his bed. Before he got off the bed he then first stretches his body, so that he wouldn't get any muscle cramps. The red stallion immediately got off the bed the former human then fastens the bed sheets, blankets, and lastly his two pillows. Pegasus Reggie close the door behind him, He went to the hallways of his house, until he arrives downstairs to make some breakfast. He made his very own favorite salad, when he's done making it. He suddenly proceeds to the table and ate his breakfast.

After he had his breakfast, he went straight to the bathroom to brush his very own teeth. When he was done, he grabbed the mouth wash on the medicine cabinet, Pegasus Reggie then unlocked the cap on top of the mouthwash putting 1/3 of the liquid, and he put some water just a bit on the faucet flowing it on the cap. He began rinsing his mouth carefully so that his teeth would be cleanse, the former human spit the mouthwash as it landed on the faucet going down onto the drain. Pegasus Reggie looked at his watch saying '7:50 A.M.' and he was gonna be late, for staying in the bathroom for minutes because his work is on '8:00 A.M.'

The Red stallion gave himself a big sigh. "Great, I'm gonna be late!" the former human went downstairs, and he arrive outside on his house. He has no time to call a chariot taxi, so he had no other choice but to trot for it.

He suddenly reach the work place that he was working, it was called 'Ponyville Hotel.' The red Pegasus stallion arrived just in time, and he's ready to start his day at work. As the sun then sets, the red Pegasus had done all his work. The manager or boss of the hotel, made some salary of every employee that he hired. When the former human was the last in line, the manager of the hotel clutch the last money just before Reggie as the red Pegasus stallion was shocked. The Mare manager also known as Mistral Sprinkles, she has dark violet eyes, her mane is amber, also her coat is red with silver streaks.

"Hey, what gives!?" The red Pegasus screamed at the mare manager, while she was seated at her chair just in front of the desk.

"Do you know why you're late at work?" The mare manager replied narrowing her eyes just before at the new foal Pegasus.

"Look, Boss," The former human responded with a calm tone. "It won't happen again just give me the money." He included as he gets his money at the desk, the mare manager of this hotel just glare at him as the red Pegasus trot away. The red pegasus stallion open the door and close the entrance before him with a slam sound.

On the way from the streets of ponyville, the former human was trotting along the side of the road and he was now going home. He observes some of the gang stallion ponies who had baseball bats and while others were clutching a cricket bats. The red pegasus was retreating gently as the whole member of 'Pony Brotherhood' were talking to each other, while the Pegasus Reggie had a chance to escape from them. So he decided to trot on the other side of the road so that he would never get caught by them.

[ _Reggie's very own house_ ]

[Ivan Vladimir-Anderson: I told you, Reggie. You should listen to your Brother, and you didn't listen to him at all.]

[Dietrich Gunther-Kennedy: If only he would listen to his brother Delsin from the three chapters, he wouldn't be in this curse form.]

Later the former human was successfully got home he gave himself a big wheezed, just by his breath. He shut his eyes for a minute, He then opens it. As the red Pegasus stallion move forward to the couch just to relaxed himself.

" _If only Delsin was here, this wouldn't happen to me I should have listen to my brother._ " He uttered to his thought, as he look at his pony form. Meanwhile a sound of a doorbell came by, as he trotted forward from the door. He glance at the peephole, revealing to be a gang member of 'Pony Brotherhood' Reggie says nothing so he look away from the peephole, he then grabs everything he needs for travel. The red Pegasus was already packed all of his things, The Pegasus Reggie then advance at back of his house so that he could escape. The stallion gang member waited at the door, he didn't realize that the owner of this house had escape.

The stallion gang member knocks repeatedly at the door angrily the member of the pony brotherhood gang tackles down the door, as he saw that this house is empty. The owner of this house has already escaped successfully.

One of the members of the 'Pony Brotherhood' suddenly picked up his phone on his saddle bag, and decided to call his boss as the cellphone were on the ear of the stallion. But the whole scene was frozen as the 4th wall breaking had started.

[Ivan: Wow, I didn't know ponies are using phones, now.]

[Dietrich: Yeah, I mean, Equestria…. Suppose to be a primitive nation. They shouldn't have technology.]

[Narrator: Guys, Shut up! Let the author write his own story alright?!]

[Ivan: *Sighs* Fine!]

[Narrator: Good, Now…. let the story started.]

[*Ivan and Dietrich rolled their very own eyes.*]

At the end of the frozen breaking the 4th wall scene, a member of the pony brotherhood's cellphone began ringing.

" _Boss, a red Pegasus had escape through his house._ " The stallion gang member replied, as the boss didn't like it as he heard some sound back on the boss's home. " _Should we search him, boss?_ " The caller interrogated at his boss.

[On the Pony Brotherhood, home of the boss name Skull Breaker]

Skull Breaker was a leader of the 'Pony Brotherhood,' he is the most powerful gang of all Ponyville. This stallion was the most dangerous pony, ever since Twilight and her friends gone to vacation from 'Universe 993.'

He has yellow green eyes, silver coat, and white mane. His cutie mark from his flank was a dollar symbol in his hind quarters. This stallion shouted at the phone. "Yes, find him and bring him to me, alive." He instructed his one fellow member of the Pony Brotherhood while this stallion was on the phone.

" _Yes, Boss._ " The gang member responded as he hangs up his cellphone, and puts it back to his saddle bag as he search the red Pegasus stallion.

[ _Meanwhile on 'Universe 1125' from Carlos Balasco_ ] [ _Coria, Caceres, Spain_ ] [ _It was 103 km, North West of Madrid, Spain_ ] [ _It was the last Equestria controlled state_ ]

Carlos Balasco was entirely trapped by the Equestrian Forces, as he was the only HLF survivor. His fellow comrades had fallen from the PER. The Spanish HLF lieutenant is retreating slowly as he was thinking this could be his end, but some HLF extremist had EV-45 Cosmic Bomb strapped into his chest. He ran against the Equestrian Forces screaming 'Dios mas es grande' *God is greater*' he then pressed the self-destruct button on the side of his chest the bomb suddenly explodes, including the HLF extremist himself. All of the ponies died in vain. As the explosion cloud clears up, he clearly stand up beneath his feet. He dusts his soldier uniform including his pants he saw all of the buildings, end up in flames. He also noticed that all of the members of the HLF are rebelling countering the Equestrian Forces. And they are dying for their cause to liberate this parallel earth against the PER.

Later he picked up a weapon called the 'Plasma Bolt Based Carbine' on the ground, as he continued walking towards the destroyed city with his weapon to defend himself. He noticed some of the HLF survivor having a gunfight against the ponies. He interrogated most of the HLF members while they fire most of their respective weapons against the ponies. "Que paso aqui?" *What happened here?* the Spanish lieutenant of the HLF fires some ponies with his plasma based carbine, most of the ponies were got obliterated as their blood and guts are showing up into the battlefield.

"Well," The male HLF soldier with futuristic soldier outfit added with bullet proof vest began as he equipped with 7.89X95mm HL-60 Carbine Rifle. "Our HLF team are liberating the province of Coria in Spain, so join the fight, amigo!" A female earth pony with armor pounced at him as she prepared her sword to kill him, but he shot her at the head as she fell to the ground just before him with blood dripping across his face. The intense gunfight with the ponies continues. The unicorn division are disintegrating most of the HLF armored division forces. A actually tank transforms into a mech combat walker that appears into the battle which scares the ponies, it was equipped with pairs of SX-45 120X15.7mm gatling gun which penetrates armor, infantry, and air. This mech walker had a two pairs of B-7 Missile Pods on the shoulders. it has the capable of destroying armor and air. The pilot who was driving of that mech is Corporal. Daniel Phillips.

Corporal Daniel Phillips was an HLF American mech pilot, he has Aqua eyes same as his mother, White toner hair, and a medium-white skin. He actually wears a 28th century soldier outfit which makes him cooler. When all of the ponies seemed to be scared about the HLF's ultimate weapon, as they retreat. The corporal inside of the mech combat walker suddenly fires its two gatling guns, which annihilate all the ponies on the run without mercy. Their bodies are obliterated by the gatling gun, as their blood and guts were gushing out into the earth.

A two pony tanks which piloted with one driver and two gunners, they were destroying the metal beast with all their magic energy blast. But it didn't work because with the technology of Alex Kharchenko these mech combat walkers are highly immune to anything including cosmic radiation, and energy. Then a devilish grin was made by Corporal Daniel he activated the B-7 Missile Pods, it fires with seven missiles out into the air and landed into the two pony tanks reducing them into rubble. Most of the member of the HLF including the Spanish lieutenant advanced into the frontlines, as the ponies are being overrun by the HLF soldiers. The unicorn stallion with armor suddenly barge in on the pony commander as the stallion replied he surely panted heavily. "Sir, our stallion and mare are being overrun by the HLF, shall we surrender?" with that question the pony commander suddenly trotted just before him, and he responded with his confidence on the stallion without a cutie mark. "We shall never surrender with those apes they just don't give up aren't they, bring me my weapon they will know who is superior." This pony commander has a pride confident, on himself. He wears his enchanted armor from head to chest. He also wears his four metal shoes. He then equipped himself with a white broadsword the pony commander, puts the sword on the holder. He was organized for battle against that metal beast.

When he was out into the commanders office his face were furiously serious, as he face the metal beast just himself looks like the scene from David V.S. Goliath. He suddenly charged at the metal machine with confident he slice and dice the metal beast but it didn't work just a minor scratch on the armor. The mech combat walker just got bored about him so he had no choice to picks him up with his left robotic hand.

"Put me down this instant beast, and fight me!" The pony commander screamed at the metal beast, as the metal machine throws the annoying pony commander far away from here. He landed on the side of the building dead. All of the Equestrian Forces surrender momentarily as they throw their weapons into the ground nice and slowly.

As the last Conversion Bureau building was destroyed in Zamora, and the state in Coria. The whole country of Spain is liberated by the HLF. The 4th breaking scene has started again.

[Ivan: Man…. that was a fast conversion war.]

[Dietrich: Yeah, that tank transform into a combat mech walker part was very awesome!]

[Ivan: I know right! that mech combat walker just throw, that stupid pony commander. far away from the building in Coria, Spain.]

[Narrator: *this guy was very annoyed by the two brothers from 29th century* could you just shut your mouth for once, gosh!?] [*The two brothers from the 29th century left the scene with an angry face, as he speaks gibberish*]

The 4th breaking scene had ended.

[ _On the battle scene between Conduits and the Whole Equestrian Armada_ ] [ _This is from 'Universe 892' on evil Equestria_ ]

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence watch the five humans fight against their swarm of royal guards and crystal ponies. Into the battlegrounds Delsin used all of his powers are Smoke, Neon, Video, and Concrete. While Abigail AKA Fetch killed many ponies with her Neon ability, while Aleksei use all his crystal attacks and he construct his very own crystal beast. Most of the ponies were terrified for being crushed by the gigantic crystal made beast. Zack manipulated all of his geokinetic powers, once he formed some asphalt just before him into a spear. And he immediately released the asphalt, and most of the ponies got hit by the asphalt scattering like a shotgun. They were dropped dead into the ground, while Mikhail used his Smoke ability but it is the same ability as Delsins he utilized with his ability against the ponies. The five Conduits cannot fight all the ponies at once, but then a two gigantic creature with a size of a beast appeared nowhere. As they have an army of an angel and demons while the other beast had an army of demon monkeys. The two mysterious gigantic creatures instructed their armies as they obeyed their master. The whole army of angels and demons including the demon monkeys suddenly attack all the ponies, this swarm of digital creatures were sent by Eugene and Angelika. The five Conduits are so happy that they could see them again. For their minds thought they died, but that was a mistake they are still alive no matter what.

"Ponies!" Eugenes game avatar known as 'He Who Dwells' screamed with his scary voice. "Thou shalt be punished by your acts of violence, for thee shalt be brought to justice!" He swears as he joins to the fight against the ponies. As he flies towards the sky with his angels and demons to join on his side, to fight off against the Equestrian forces, Princess Celestia suddenly instructed all the pegasi to shoots all of the mysterious creature into the air, she responded. "Pegasi, shoot all of these creatures!" the swarm of Pegasi saluted at Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence just before them. As they lift their wings and attacks all of these 'Creatures,' from the sky.

But the armada of angels and demons fires their respective powers, as the swarm of pegasi who were in the sky got reduce into mist.

Angelikas game avatar known as 'Thee Shalt Punish' screams. "For thou glory of Vernakia, Ponies shalt die within thy name!" She raised her gigantic sword into the air. As she joins the fight, against the tyranny of the heinous version of Celestia, Luna, and Cadence!

With the support of the two Video Conduits, The fight with the Equestrian forces is now very easy for them. They beat them with ease. After the long hours of battle, all of the Equestrian army had lost from the seven humans.

The two leaders had thought for themselves saying. " _How could they beat us with their magic?_ " they both cringe with anger as they continue their though " _Maybe they have some reason…._ "

The princess of love didn't say anything as she was shocked that these humans were powerful, as she can sense it.

"Alright, Sunbutt, where's my brother!?" Delsin hollered the three alicorn, the vortex of smoke were swirling into his hands.

"How dare thou, call my sister a sunbutt!?" The princess of the moon yelled at the human with a beanie hat. As her magic were glowing because it was about to strike Delsin, but later.

"Shut your pie holes, pony. Or else this thing will-" The neon conduits sentence was interrupted as the red pegasus screamed with confident as it was trotting faster than a speed of light. "Stop!" Delsin notice that voice, even his friend too. The power absorption Conduit then glance at the incoming red Pegasus newfoal, it was Reggie his long lost brother. "You must stop this, Celestia and Luna." He added with a replied as he continued. "We must end this madness and stop hating on humans." The Pegasus newfoal was very confident, that he confronts the three princesses.

"But…. We always have hatred on those ape savages" Princess Celestia responded as she was like brainwashed zombie. "And besides…. we encounter every human, on every multiverse." The princess of the sun responded with a nice tone.

Then another 4th wall breaking scene was here again.

[Dietrich: Um…. Author, can we skip this scene please?]

[SkullCrusher550: Why?]

[Ivan: Because, It's getting really boring….]

[Ivan: Most of the audiences fell asleep, right now.] [I notice some of the crowd of audiences feeling asleep on their separate chairs.]

[SkullCrusher550: Look, I may suck at stories, but that doesn't mean I'll stop at jotting stories.] [But then I made my decision to skip this scene.]

[SkullCrusher550: *Sighs* Ok, Fine, I'll skip this scene!]

[Dietrich and Ivan: *Both of them wheezed in relief* Phew! Finally, were skipping this scene!] [I rolled my eyes, because my OC were so annoying as Deadpool]

[ _From 'Universe 775' also known as Canterlot High_ ] [ _Meanwhile on the Equestrian Magic void_ ] [ _This alternate scene that I came up, was Principal Cinch is getting arrested_ ] [ _She didn't walks away she got arrested by the MPD officers_ ]

The 4th wall breaking scene was broken again.

On the white magic void, Midnight Sparkle and Daydream Shimmer were the only ones who are present in the void. Sunset move forward to Midnight Sparkle but slowly, she replied as she extended her left hand. "Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way... just like someone once did for me." Midnight Sparkle was scared at first, but she changes her mind actually. When Twilight holds Sunsets hand, the Equestrian magic flows into her palm through the horn. The void beam vanishes slowly, into the air. As Twilight and Sunset descended from the ground slowly holding their both hands, Twilight cries and Apologizes of what she just did. "I am so sorry... I didn't mean for any of this to happen..." She was a bit ashamed of what she did to her other classmates as her tears flowed down to her face, but Sunset tried to cheer her up. "I know." She replied, as she closed her eyes for a moment. Then she gapes her eyes again, as she smiles in front of Twilight. "And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you." The red with yellow streak teenage girl holds Twilights both the Lavender teenager smiles back. Then out of nowhere Spike pounce at Twilight biting her glasses, as the lavender teenage girl giggling uncontrollably.

Principal Cinch comes out of hiding into the bleachers, as she recovers her equanimity. She confronts Principal Celestia angrily, as she crossed her both arms while Vice-Principal Luna and Dean Cadence just glare at Cinch. "Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!" Bernard appeared in front of Principal Cinch, threatening her with a flame sword had emerged from his knuckles. "Jesli zagrozic jej jeszcze raz, to dziecko topi swoj wlasny gardla!?" *If you threaten her one more time, this baby will melt your very own throat!?* With that threat against Principal Cinch, most of the mane 6 and the shadowbolt 6 couldn't understand what did he just said.

"What did he just say?" Twilight inquired, as she didn't understand the language of Polish. As Dietrich translate it for her.

"He said that… if she threatens her one more time, those blades will melt Principal Cinch's throat." The German-American replied as he translated the language in Polish. Twilight and the five student of the Crystal Prep, including the five student of Canterlot High were amazed.

"W-will he calm down for a bit?" The shy teenager inquired.

"He will, Fluttershy. He was just joking for a bit, right Bernard." The earth element bearer responded. As the Fire element bearer put a thumbs-up. "He was just scaring her." He replied, as he chuckling with delight.

"I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all." Principal Celestia uttered with a smug on her face as she crossed her both arms.

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all stolen magic and turning into power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip apart just to win a game." Sugarcoat spoke fast as both CHS and CPA were surprised of her, as Pinkie Pie was surprised also.

"Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once." The pink teenager smiles, while the light opalish grey with light arctic bluish grey haired teenage girl didn't say anything at all. As she crossed her arms, with a boring look.

"That's ridiculous!" Principal Cinch shouted.

"No, you're the ridiculous one you threaten Twilight, for releasing all these magic." Alex K. indicated as he crossed his arms angrily, while he raised his eyebrow. "And besides you almost completely destroy their school." He added with a reply, as Spike…. Twilights pet dog, talks to Principal Cinch which surprises her. "Nope, that's pretty much what happened."

Twilight and Spike looks at Soursweet as she replied sweetly. "Actually, we're all to blame." But then her foul-tempered personality change. "Mostly it was her." Principal Cinch glares at Soursweet. And she goes back to Principal to Principal Celestia. "Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!" She was filled with anger, but Principal Celestia didn't care at all.

"Good, I'm sure they would be interested, in hearing about the magical students with wings." She grinned with delight, as Vice-Principal Luna smiles also next to her sister. "Oh, and the portals to different dimension." Dean Cadence replies with a grinned on her face. "And don't forget about the talking Dog." The dean giggled just for a bit.

"Because that would _never_ ruin your reputation." Spike smirked while Twilight is holding her puppy dog, As Sunset grinned with a smug on her face. Cinch was worriedly looking on the right, as Lemon, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunny looking confident. The camera rolls right from Indigo, RD, Lemon Zest, and Rarity. The Principal of the CPA worriedly look on her left, Sugarcoat was looking at her Principal back at the CPA as she cross her both arms, while Pinkie Pie was grinning widely. And Sunset Shimmers face smug with confidence as she raised her eyebrows. Twilight was looking cute, as the purple pet dog was smiling with a smirk. While Soursweet and Applejack, is smiling confidently against the Principal of CPA.

But then another 4th wall breaking scene had appeared again.

[Pedro: En serio, Cinch Principal. Usted acaba de conseguir propiedad de un perro que habla.] [Translation: Seriously, Principal Cinch. You just got owned by a talking dog.]

[Ivan: I know right, Pedro.]

[Aslaug: Forfatter, skal du publisere et annet kapittel?]

[Translation: Author, are you gonna publish another chapter?]

[SkullCrusher550: Well, since my school days will be on January 8. I'll take this fic as hiatus. When I'm done with my school, I'll continue this fic.]

[Charles: Cool, Mate.]

[Pinkie Pie [EG Version]: Hi!]

[Ivan: Pinkie, what exactly are you doing here?!]

[Pinkie Pie [EG Version]: Well-]

[Narrator: Guys, can we continue this story!? and stop breaking the 4th wall for god sake.]

The 4th wall breaking scene has ended.

Then suddenly a green with purple streak portal had emerged from the sky, as a hover vehicle touches down from the ground as the portal rift closed by itself. It car door opens like in ghost buster films. These two young mysterious strangers went out of the hover police cruiser. one was clutching a Multiverse pocket pad as the holographic version of 'Universe 775' had appeared into his gadget. But when he was done he turns off the device and puts away into his pocket. And another one was gripping a pistol putting into his holster.

"Why is the MPD here?" Alex Kharchenko inquired, as the cyan teenager spoked into her thoughts. " _Those sneakers are awesome!_ "

"Alright, we're the MPD." These two officers shows their ID including the badge, they then introduced their names. "My name is Norman, and this is Yevheniy you can call him Eugene if you want to." He added, First they put away their ID and put it into their respective compartments. Also their badges they put it on the side of their chest.

"Uh…. What brings you by-" Sunsets sentence were interrupted, as Pinkie came out of nowhere just in front of the MPD officers.

"HiI'mpinkiepiedoyoulikepartiesmetooIalsolove-MMMMMMPH" The Stetson wearing hat teenager, covers Pinkie Pie's mouth with her right hand.

"We're so sorry about that, she's always like this." Applejack apologized at the two MPD officers, she then let go of Pinkie's mouth.

"That's ok." Norman responded with a grinned on his face, he noticed the Principal of the Crystal Prep, and he replied to her. "Are you Principal Abacus Cinch?" The Major police inquired as the Principal glances at the MPD officer.

"Yes, I was." She replied, with a boring look as she put her both hand behind her back.

"Did I saw you back from 'Universe 600,' because you were a tyrant and you also enslave another Earth!?" Eugene responded, as the whole crowd of students including the Principals between schools. They didn't know that this Principal's alternate self was a tyrant from 'Universe 600.'

"Wait, Wait," The Lavender teenager realized. "They're more parallel earths other than Equestria." She smiles with excitement.

"Yes." The Corporal responded.

"I knew it! I knew parallel worlds exist." The Lavender teenager grinned with delight.

The headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy sighed, as loud as a tiger that she has no time to waste. "All of you are wasting my time!?" The other students of the CPA gasped with shocked, that their Principal was an arrogant and stubborn. But Norman put an Ion cuffs both in her wrists. Which the CPA Principal was clanking her cuffs, because she couldn't remove it.

"What's the meaning of this!?" The Principal of Crystal Prep screamed, as she kept on clanking on her cuffs.

"Principal Abacus Cinch," Eugene responded to her name. "I here-by you're under arrest." He added with a reply.

"Under arrest, for what is that exactly!?" The Principal of the CPA shouted at the MPD officer.

Norman picked up his Holo-Pocket Pad out of his pocket, he hold the holographic version of the rule so called 'Multiverse 577.' which amazed both the six Wondercolts and five Shadowbolt, Twilight was merely surprised.

"According to the Multiverse 577, releasing an Equestrian Magic is against the law. Not unless you're a pony." He replied, as Norman touches the hologram and he clutches the holographic version image just before students of both CHS and CPA.

"Now, guess we're done here, take her away, Norman!" Eugene responded, as Norman Principal of the CPA escort her back into the hover police cruiser. But then Sunny Flare ceased the two MPD police officers.

"You can't just arrest her." Sunny Flare replied, as her tears were flowing down into her eyes.

"Why, not?" Eugene inquired at the crying Sunny Flare.

"Because she's my mom." The Greyish mulberry with light raspberry streak haired girl replied, as the other students of both CHS and CPA gasped with shock.

( **To be continued on the next chapter** )

 **A/N: yay! It's almost Christmas day, I will enjoy most of Christmas day. Even new year! Hey, guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. And we hope we see you next time, when we see each other again from this fic. Because my school days will be on January 8, 2016 that would be next year, and…. Goodbye to all and happy holidays.**

 **Laters!**

 **-Skull Crusher550**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, Guys, this is SkullChrusher550. And this is the last chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau: Bio-terrorism.' I'm also doing the story called 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega.' I hope you leave some reviews, because I'm gonna focused to that sequel after I finished this one. Please leave some reviews! As long it's not negative, because I hate it! Also, please leave some Q&A session on the review section, so that my OC would answer them. Since the absence of Ivan and Dietrich, please give some support, because they're at the hospital, getting some treatment. I also apologized about what happened in chapter 9. **

**The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS or MLP, MLP belongs to Hasbro. While inFAMOUS belongs to sucker punch studios.**

 _Universe 775 also known as Canterlot High, this is the place were Principal of the CPA known as Abacus Cinch, getting arrested by the Multiverse Police Department or MPD._

Eugene, Norman, including both CPA and CHS were shocked that Sunny Flare was the only daughter of Abacus Cinch the principal of the CPA, she looked at her daughter crying, the principal's eyes were forming with tears. Norman was clutching Cinch's right arm and Eugene is holding the left. The principal of the CPA remained silent as she continuously walking towards the hover police cruiser as she was cuffed. She then went inside of the police cruiser, Norman suddenly close the door. The two MPD officers enters the vehicle as Norman started the engine.

But then Sunny Flare replied crying. "Mother…. Please…. Come back." The grayish mulberry with light raspberry haired girl's eyes, were flowing with tears on the ground. As Sugarcoat extend her right arm around her. "I'm so sorry, Sunny Flare. Your mother needs some time alone."

"Will she be alright?" Sunny Flare interrogated Alex.

"Well," The light brown hair teenager began. "I think so…. According to the Multiversal record, she was a wanted fugitive from 'Universe 775' until 'Universe 600' she needs to be sent to the timeless prison." Alex responded, as he was gripping a multiversal pad, the holographic version of the timeless prison emerging from the device.

"How awful," Fluttershy inquired as she was holding her white bunny around her chest. "Tell me about it." Dietrich replied, as he used the internet drone that he activated earlier. The drone has the most powerful internet in the world, even though you're outside of the country. It still reaches your wi-fi connection. The internet drone levitated below the ground, as Dietrich starts using his MDUPG. He went to the google chrome which was 28th century version, he then proceeds to Facebook. Dietrich jotted his email and password, He clasp log in. he checks his account whether someone comment his picture or reply on his chat box.

"Timeless Prison, never heard of it?" Sunset interrogated as she raise her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sci-twi uttered adjusting her glasses.

"The timeless prison was the most dangerous prison in the universe." Aleks replied as he was still holding the multiversal pad, the device were turned off. "Most of the MPD officers, are throwing those wanted fugitives in their prison cells for eternity." He responded putting away his multiversal pad on his pocket.

"Ohhhhhhh, do they celebrate parties?" Pinkie Pie questioned, she grinned widely with a squee, as she was throwing some confetti on the air. The members of the wondercolts and the shadowbolts are glaring towards pinkie.

"No, Pinkie!" Sunset responded a bit angry, as she saw the hover police car lifts off from the ground with Principal Cinch is on back of the seat. The MPD police car launches a green-purple streak portal. The police car went off with an incredible speed! In just second the portal closed by it-self, most of the twelve element bearer's MDUPG glowed each of their pockets with green with purple streaks.

All of them picked each of their glowed MDUPG on their back pocket.

Each of the MDUPG that the twelve element bearers acquired many years ago from Alex, they started gripping their device by using their left index hand. The device emerges in a holographic message.

All of the twelve element bearers started reading what it means, while they're gripping the device.

 _Dear twelve element bearers,_

 _Greetings, twelve element bearers, I am also known as the Persecutor. I go around the multiverse judge any species whether its human or aliens, Me and including the multiverse council did everything they can to defeat this Princess Celestia from 'Universe 892' we choose the twelve of you to go on 'Universe 892' Delsin and the other Conduit are fighting the ponies, the Multiverse Council decided to make a bomb that only destroys the target Multiverse. You will have twenty-four hours, and you will need to hurry! You twelve need to rescue the Conduits or the Bioterrorist for short from 'Universe 98384' also known as Seattle. On 'Universe 892' also known as evil Equestria._

 _Sincerely your friend,_

 _The Persecutor from Multiverse Council_

For now, after the twelve element bearers are done reading the message holographic message suddenly gone small, each of them, put all of these devices to their pockets. The earth element bearer known as Aleks walks towards to Alex and taps his shoulder with his right index hand. He then responded with him as he looks before him while Ivan was next to him. "Alex, the multiverse council just reply and we need to go in Universe 892' to rescue the Conduits." The earth element bearer responded, as he continuously gripping his tablet like device as it was turned off.

"Why, what do you mean?" Ivan interrogated the earth element bearer.

"Zadaniem rady nas na ratowanie tych bio terrorystę, od tyrana Celestia z 'Wszechświata 892' znany również jako złych Equestrii." The fire element bearer known as Bernard replied with a harsh tone. He closes his eyes with a sigh on his face, then he smile because he need to practice his attitude towards ladies.

"Um, Ivan darling, what did he said that I couldn't comprehend?" Rarity questions the German-American as he translated the polish-english.

"Alright, he says," The German-American translated the language of Polish. "Somebody just texted, that the council given them a task to travel from another world." He replied as he translates successfully.

"Bærere, må vi ikke splurge helst. vi skal gå frem for solenergi tyrann erobringer alle" The ice element bearer responds to her fellow element bearers as the other members of the elements nodded at each other, which all the members of the wondercolt and the shadowbolts couldn't understand the language of Norwegian, as they left confuse.

"What did she just say, sounds Norwegian its kinda cool?" Lemon Zest replied as she was confused.

"Oh, I don't know," Soursweet uttered sweetly, as she changes her personality. "Maybe, you should ask those translator psychopaths!" The Moderate rose, lighter moderate rose and grayish aquamarine hair streak girl indicated scornfully.

"You're right, mate," The british responded. "We must not splurge, because we all know that the solar tyrant is only targeting humans and their alternate worlds." Charles uttered, he picked up his tablet device called the MDUPG out of his pocket. Then he began to operate it, the device suddenly emerge into a holographic version of the multiverse map. Charles chosen the 'Universe 892' on the map and the MDUPG uttered in british 'Universe 892 has been accepted' after it had been accepted, Charles pointed his own device at the destroyed statue of the CHS. All the members of wondercolt and shadowbolt to stand back because the portal is very dangerous to them, and then it fires with green-purple streak portal before them it also amazes the studens from both schools even for sci-twi.

"Wow," The Lavender teenager is very interested about this…. Map of the multiverse. "I wish I could visit some alternate worlds." She replied as the light element bearer stop her from saying anything.

"Tal vez en otra ocasión te pierdas el crepúsculo, y meñique se pierda usted recordará mi promesa a usted, como siempre." The light element bearer responded, as he winks his right eye towards Pinkie or Diane before he could go inside the green-purple streaks. Which makes the pink teenager blushed and her both eyes sparkle longer than usual, because she loves the Spanish speaking guy.

"Oh, I always remember my promise to you!" Pinkie uttered, she hugged then kissed him on the lips like it is just so similar from Paris. But she actually translated successfully the language of Pedro, which it surprises him and his fellow members of the element bearers. The twelve element bearers went inside the green-purple streak portal, and the portal closed on its own. As the people from 'Universe 773' waved at them with their left index hand as a good luck for them, as they could miss them.

Ivan and Dietrich, and Alex, face all the members of the wondercolts and shadowbolts with an awkward silent.

"So…. What now?" The Russian-Amercan uttered inquired, as his brother Dietrich have an idea. His light bulb appears into the side of his head.

"How about a party amigo, that makes me fun?" Dietrich responded with a smile on his face, until Pinkie had an idea also she then replied from the German-American. "That's a great idea, Dietrich!" she dash inside the school, as Alex, Ivan, and Dietrich including the students of CHS and CPA to follow her.

At the Canterlot High gym, the guys and gals including spike the dog saw all the party stuff. With confetti on the ceilings, some awesome remix of music can be heard in the gym room. All of them except for Pinkie saw the whole blast of party. Then the party had started, with students of CPA and CHS are dancing also having fun or enjoying the party. Ivan is dancing on the middle of the floor with ladies of CPA and CHS. And Dietrich is eating some yummy food in the buffet table, Alex on the other hand saw the two spirits of Madison's twin sister which is Julie and Amanda smiling before him then they vanish.

 _Location: Ponyville Mountains, outskirt of Evil Equestria_

 _Universe: 892_

 _Year: Unknown_

The seven Bands of conduit or bioterrorists are glaring towards the two royal sisters of Equestria, including the princess of love Cadence were she was glaring as well even for 'He who Dwells and 'Thee shalt Punish.' Then out of nowhere a green-purple streak portal appeared just before them swirling on its vortex. The two royal sisters and the princess of the Crystal Empire, notice the portal also. Twelve humans suddenly walked out of the portal, as they got out the portal closed by on its own.

"Tyrant, müssen Sie auf das Multiversum Rates ergeben!" The thunder and lightning element bearer demanded the solar tyrant known as Celestia.

"Me? Surrender? I'm not gonna surrender to a pathetic human savage like you are." She mocked at the human while she is laughing devilishly. But Luna and Cadence never say anything as they remained silent. As they notice that Luna Cadence is not the Celestia they ever love, at first she was a mercy mare many millennia ago. But now her mind and soul transformed her into a savage merciless killer.

" _What the, how come she can understand Oswald anyways?_ " The earth element bearer asked confused.

"I'm glad you ask, Mr. Aleksandr." Celestia replied telepathically, as she can read any species with her mind whether humans, aliens, or ponies. Which it surprised Aleks.

"Dlaczego ty?!" The fire element bearer emerge his flame swords out of his knuckles, and his body structure collapses as he use his flame speed to attack the Solar Tyrant. But…. Princess celestia use her sun beam the solar projectile hit Bernard on the chest, the fire element bearer got hit by the beam. As he was sent flying he then landed on the ground unconscious. His fellow element got shocked, that this celestia that they were fighting is more powerful than lord tirek.

"Bernard!" Oswald shouted at his friend, he summoned his two thunder blade against the solar tyrant. The thunder and lightning element bearer utilized his Lightning Speed, towards celestia. He struck his right sword before the tyrant. But the solar dictator blocked his one sword with her hoof with ease.

Oswald cringe his teeth right in front of Celestia, she smirked evilly right before the thunder and lightning element bearer. She punches Oswald in the face, with her left index hoof her punch wasn't over powered at all but Oswald is sent flying. Before he could landed on the ground he uses his other sword to stab the ground to regain his balance, he received just a minor bruise and cut. With the solar tyrants speed she punches Oswald in the face again, but the thunder and element bearer dodge the attack the punch of Celestia. The Thunder and lightning element bearer uttered. "Ich muss zugeben, dass Sie ein würdiger Gegner sind, will ich dir geben, dass." He smirked manually, as he put his two swords at the back of his spine beneath on the sword holder. He gradually formed a spear made out of electricity he then throws the spear against the tyrant, with the projectile so fast than a speed of light. When it touches the ground it release a powerful energy that no one can survive that even a slight species, the whole land began to shake and exploded.

Momentarily after the explosion cloud cleared up, he saw that she is gone in an instant. He thought she vanish, but she actually teleports behind him. And then she punched Oswald in the face sending him flying on the sky. But thanks to Oswalds gravitational manipulation he actually regained his balance in the air.

"You are a worthy opponent too, and you are pretty strong like a savage ape." Celestia responded smugly. She charged towards Oswald, but he quickly picks out his sword on his sword holder to block celestia's attacks as they cringes their teeth.

"Pedro, Aleks, helfen Sie mir bitte in der Schlacht gefallen." Aleks and Pedro nodded at each other, to help his friend Oswald against the solar dictator.

Aleks utilized his element called Earth his right hand glowed in a brown like magic, the chunks of pebbles telekinetically floats right next to him. The projectile of stones suddenly strikes against celestia the dictator. The rocks started to hit her, but she actually evading most of Aleks's attack. The immortal large Mare momentarily attacks Aleks with her absolute speed of flight better than rainbow dashes speed, but the earth element bearer immediately formed a large concrete shield to protect him from celestia's punches.

While Pedro on the other hand, utilized his light element. He formed a divine beam out of his hand. It release a powerful beam of energy that disintegrate anything on its path, which it pound celestia while she was punching Aleks's concrete shield. She clearly landed on the other side of the mountains.

The seven conduits are just standing there with nothing to do, because they were beaten by celestia the tyrant who only attack humans.

The leader of the group so called Conduit uttered. "Should we help them?" The power absorption conduit inquired while he was just crossing his arms around his chest. "Or not…." He responded calmly.

"Of course, we need to help those guys, smokes." The neon conduit uttered, as she clench her both fist. Then her eyes and her both hands are filled with pink energy called neon. Her genetic body collapses as she run than a speed of lightning, her body suddenly came into her form. The neon conduit strikes the white tyrant mare with her neon projectiles while she was recovering. The neon conduit replied as she was striking her with neon beam. "That's for destroying our motherfucking seattle!" Abigail kept on hitting the solar mare dictator with her neon missiles, in the other side of the mountains. As the neon of missiles touches the mountain grounds, the missile shots erupted like a nuclear explosion. Therefore the neon conduit touches down successfully in the ground panting heavily.

Celestia recovers successfully as she starts raging within her hearts and soul. She began charging the neon conduit on the back causing her to fall in the ground punching the neon conduit multiple times, but luckily the crystal conduit known as Aleksei manipulated his crystal powers. He charges his beam called the 'Crystal Prism' this beam has the capability of destroying armor, air, and it also disintegrates a person by burning or melting it. The beam had successfully charge, Aleksei strike celestia on the chest but the tyrant formed a divine shield. It also protects her from an incoming projectile, as the beam pushes her backwards. Aleksei's crystal beam vanished in an instant, the speed of celestia suddenly attack the crystal conduit, while she strikes him with a solar beam above her horn.

The crystal conduit constructed a pillar of crystal, to defend him-self from the solar fire. As the flame magic touches the ground, the crystal the he construct earlier didn't get obliterated. The crystal goes down root on the earth, he smug clearly towards the white mare.

"Warum sind sie half uns in der Schlacht?" Oswald inquired as he noticed that these humans have powers, for assisting them against the solar tyrant.

"I think they are helping us, Oswald." The earth element bearer replied, as he formed a fist made of rock on his both hands. Aleks then hit celestia in the groin with his index right hand, causing the tyrant to be in pain. With the combo he was using he suddenly smack the ground causing it to grow with chunks of rocks, the rock suddenly punch her in the face. As it she was sent flying landing her on the ground and in the other hand, Nikka the dark element bearer suddenly used her dark powers. She forms a darkness made out of tentacle appendages, the dark element bearer telekinetically controls her dark tentacle appendages to attack the solar tyrant. It suddenly pinned celestia's four hooves in the air, the dark element bearer is cringing her teeth because of the solar large mare's movement. Celestia strike a bolt of solar magic, since she is a light user. Nikka screamed in agony because of the light she had taken, her dark tentacle appendages suddenly vanished, the dark element user bounce back a bit on the ground she then clasped the side of her head for injury checks. Charlie the tiberium element bearer replied at the solar tyrant. "Vous allez souffrir ma colère, tyran!" Celestia look at her and laugh, she responded back. "You think your powers can stop-" her sentence is delayed, as Charlie struck her with tiberium projectiles towards celestia. Her body got pierce by a strange glowing crystal, as she screams in agony. The glowing strange crystal poisoned her slowly, but her screamed made the crystal to shatter to the ground. She attacks the tiberium element user celestia then caught her face and slams Charlie hard, the land began to shatter like a bomb as it begins to explode, Charlie became unconscious but she were still breathing in the ground.

"Alright, in the name of the queen, give yourself in." The wind element user known as Charles although he has a sister name Madison Smith, he suddenly attacks her with his wind powers. The british speaker formed a big wind shuriken that has the capable of uprooting trees and buildings, he suddenly throws the shuriken made out of wind towards her. celestia on the other hand forms a divine shield, but with the winds power he called out Oswald for combining his attacks towards the tyrant. He responded. "Oswald, Mate," The british began. "Use your ball of lightning, towards my winds." The thunder and lightning user nodded at Charles, as Oswald forms a ball of lightning in the palm of his hands. When he formed them he extend his arms to throw it in the air, the ball of lightning immediately mix with the winds. It became so powerful, the ball of lightning forms into much more powerful shuriken. The wind shuriken suddenly landed on celestia she trembled in the ground, as her eyes widen because the electricity flows on her body.

After the wind-electric shuriken damages celestia's body, she got blood around her face and head. She is drooling with blood coming out of the side of her cheeks she became so furious about this. Celestia replied. "You think you could defeat me, apes?!" with that question the leader of the elements responded back. "Yes! We always keep on trying no matter what." He totally utilized the most over powered beam of all, it is called the 'Element Beam' this beam had the capability of shattering a deity, even planets perhaps. The twelve elemental stones floated above them, celestia utilized the six elements of harmony also. The six elements swirling around celestia's same as the twelve elements, the twelve elements charged the energy. The element beam charge successfully as it began to strike celestia within its ranged the six elements of harmony finished its charging, as it fires the magic of friendship. The element beam collides with the magic of friendship celestia's beam is pushing the elements energy beam, but when they use all their powers left inside on each of their bodies. Suddenly the element beam is pushing back the beam of celestia faster than the speed of light. As the background went white, she was unconscious across the ground.

( **The End** )

 **A/N: Alright, the chapter ten is finished! Finally! I could focused another chapter called 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega' this is the sequel within this fic that I'm writing. So…. Please drop some review on the review section, or follow and favorite this fic if you like to. And of course I'll continue the sequel after I graduated. Any who…. please drop also some Q&A so my OC would answer them.**

( **Epilouge** )

The twelve elements including the saw the unconscious celestia, Near the mountains of the waterfalls.

A power absorption conduit known as Delsin walks towards at the unconscious celestia, just an inch. As celestia is waking up, Delsin suddenly absorb her powers as he goes inside the solar tyrants mind as Delsin screams in agony. The screen went bizarre.

 _Trillions of years ago…. The mission was to give and teach these humans a friendship and harmony coming to my subjects, me and my faithful student Twilight explores every Multiverse, to see any human life forms. Days later I task Twilight to a scout mission to observe how humans live, eat, and work. But then when Twilight got home in equestria, she was terrified that these apes go to war and kill each other. So I declare war on humans in the multiverse after my faithful students got traumatized, she create a serum that the humans will turn ponies. These ponies it is called 'Newfoals' they were ponies that had no cutie marks. So my sister and I always attack humans and transforming their parallel earth into harmony earth. So my little ponies will always praise me as a deity. But my sister Luna sees me as a monster that destroys humanity. I always cheer her up but in a way. Also I will always protect my little ponies even though I am arrested by the multiverse authority. If I am gone my subjects will mourn for my absence, including my faithful student Twilight Sparkle and her friends._

The power absorption conduit is very unconscious for some second, as Zack the geokinetic conduit pick Delsin up on its feet.

"You okay amigo?" The geokinetic conduit inquired Delsin.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied. "By the way…. Where Is Eugene and Angelika?" Delsin interrogate, his other conduits and the elements. As Eugene and Angelika were transforming their human form again instead of video game form, Aleks looks at his MDUPG that they had seventeen hours because this multiverse will be destroyed.

"We've got to get out of here, because this alternate world will be destroyed." They all nodded as the earth element bearer activated his device, it tears a portal with a color of green-purple streak. All of them went inside to the portal immediately. As the portal closed by it-self, celestia is all alone unconscious.

( **Post-Credit Scene Before this alternate equestria explodes** )

When celestia and luna is all alone a portal suddenly open up swirling on its vortex. Luna then saw a human and a Slo'thorian step out into the portal.

A human had blue eyes but in reality his eyes were black because of wearing some contact lenses, his hair has blonde with violet streak. The skin is medium white. He is unarmed MPD scout officer.

The Slo'thorian on the other hand, Are the humanoid race. From the planet Slo'thoria, their hair was aquamarine with light grey streaks their eyes were glowing like uranium. Around the skin is pink violet color.

The portal suddenly close on its own, celestia and her sister luna don't know anything about them. The two unknown strangers shot a tranquilizer as celestia and luna were fall asleep, On the ground, as the two mysterious strangers noticed them.

The human use his holo-communicator, another human had emerge just before him. "The cost is clear, copy." He replied with a serious face.

" _Copy that, raven-one, proceed with incarcerate protocol, roger._ " The human from the holo-communicator responded as the other human disappear on his communication device.

The two of them then pick celestia and her younger sister luna, as the slo'thorian suddenly open up a portal by using his MDUPG. The portal appears to be a green-purple streak, as it swirls on its vortex.

The princess of love notice that these stranger were not from this world, she also witness them kidnapping the two royal leaders. As the strangers went inside the portal with celestia and luna tied up with them.

The portal closed by it-self.

Cadence thought from her mind. " _I swear celestia, I shall bring your legacy and destroy these human savages, but first I will contact Twilight for emergency._ " She gallops away angrily as the screen went black.

( **End of Post-Credits scene.** )


End file.
